Holiday Greetings
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: A collection of holiday stories. Everybody's got one nowadays, but this one is from MHHQ as WE know it. Happy New Year everybody.
1. Happy Halloween 24XX

**__**

D. Zero: Right, Z's still 'Nightmared', so I'm doing this Halloween special. Not really much to say. Just that it's a story for Halloween. Go figure. 

**__**

Happy Halloween

…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… YES!!!

I calmly remove my hand from my mouth, and am glad to notice that the damn things don't fall out of my mouth. I take a look at the mirror and bare my teeth at my reflection. Two long fangs are now in the place of where my eyeteeth used to be. I move my tongue across them, and nod when they stay in place.

Good stuff.

I smirk at my reflection, then pull out a pot of gel sis bought some time ago. She said it would come in handy one day. Problem is, I don't have a clue as to how it works, so I read the prescription on the back first. 

…Mwah, not too hard.

I pull out a handful of the sticky substance, and rub it over my hands, before running my hands through my hair and forcing my fringe back against my head. Seeing as my hair is loose now, it's easier to move the entire mass back. The gel makes my hair shine as a small side effect, but it looks pretty cool.

"Fancy," a voice says behind me and I turn around in surprise.

"Oh hey X," I say calmly, turning back to the mirror to fix up my hair.

X watches me in the mirror, but I pay him little heed. 

"So, will the fangs stay in?" he asks teasingly.

"….Rar," I say sarcastically, and bare my teeth at the mirror, but I'm looking at X's reflection.

X whistles at the two teeth poking out amongst all the right-shaped ones. I look a little closer at X once I close my mouth again, and notice he's wearing a long, pitch-black cloak that seems to have stars everywhere but where you're looking at. You can see them from the corner of your eyes, but if you were to look, it'd be gone.

It was a special cloak sis made for such occasions. Usually, sis pulls it out with Halloween or other costumed-parties, but uh… this time we had to do it ourselves.

"So, how's sis coming up?" I ask X, as I pull two strands of my hair back down to frame my face.

"Red's helping Gate get rid of the Nightmare Virus," X mumbles. "Most likely, Zeal'll be alright before this night is over."

"By the way, where'd RCM learn of that virus?" I ask.

X simply shrugs with a look that said that he had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. Well, neither have I, but hey, who am I?

RCM was a new Hunter around here, with a very mysterious past. He rarely talks about it, but no one asks. And besides, if people were to ask any of our gang to talk about our past, we'd just clamp up. Personally, I refuse to think about it, and I'll do anything to avoid the subject. But anyway, RCM seems very good at working with viruses, whether they're the Maverick Virus (very simply cure there) or this new virus. He calls it 'Nightmare Virus', but no one knows exactly what that means. Also, he's called by different names around the base. Some call him Red, others Chaos, and more others call him Mage. But I simply stick with RCM.

He's not such a bad guy, and he's pretty tough when it comes to fighting. He's got a Buster, but his main-weapon's his Chaos-Sword, which is a burning green sword about the size of an average sword from the Middle Ages. I have to admit, it's a nice weapon, but I prefer my Z-Saber over any other weapon. It's thin, sharp, and it has the capability to change shape. But then again, that's only when _I_ wield it.

The guy's nice to hang out with, but he's got a peculiar aura surrounding him. Sis trusts him though, so I guess I should learn to live with that.

Suddenly, there was an energetic knock on the door. I chuckle softly to myself as I pull the cape across my shoulders.

"Come in, Miranda!" I call out, loud enough for her to hear.

The door swings open, and the light-purple haired girl in question pops into the room, a broad smile on her face. A white and pink cat runs into the room, and jumps on the counter, meowing for attention. I smile and scratch the little critter behind her ears. Beta purrs and leans into my touch calmly.

"How'd you know it was me?" Miranda asks, still smiling.

I shrug and pick up the small kitten. I hand Beta over to Miranda again, who takes her in her arms calmly, stroking the kitten across her back. Beta purrs in contentment, leaning against Miranda for more.

"So, why you here? Shouldn't you get into your own outfit?" X asks.

True, Miranda's still wearing her armor, but that doesn't seem to stop her smile. 

"Nuh-uh!" she says, and Beta automatically jumps from her arms.

A familiar glow surrounds her, and within seconds, her armor's gone, and all we can do is gawk at her.

She's wearing a long pink gown with all kind of decorations I can't even _begin_ to describe. But I _can_ say that she's got a really big collar, and a tiara that looked expensive from a distance, but it's just a fake, as were the other pieces of jewelry she was wearing. Her now golden blond hair is now tied up in a loose bun atop her head, and was tied up with a white bow.

"How do I look?! Sis made it for me!!" Miranda asks enthusiastically, twirling around for us to see the whole outfit.

I swear, it was like looking at a completely different person. 

But…

"When'd Z make that for you?" I ask, confused.

Sis's known to have very little time for a social life, due to all those Maverick attacks and Uprisings we've been going through, as well as those huge mountains of paperwork. But she'd rather go through all that paperwork than send her mind through hell over and over again. So when'd she get to make something like that?

Miranda shrugged, and I suddenly notice she's got stuffing for her shoulders as well.

"I dunno, but sis gave it to me, saying she spent a lot of time on this!" she says with a smile. 

Most likely. I wonder how she made it in the first place. Making armors is fine for sis, but clothing… crap. She's got enough problems finding matching clothes for herself!

"Well ANYWAY!!!" X says suddenly. "Let's head for the party!! I'm tired of just standing here!!"

Can't help but agree!

"Right, let's PARTY!!!"

The music's blaring from the boxes, and everybody's either dancing or getting drunk. I can't have anything because of these fangs. They're designed as decorations only, not as tools to eat or drink with. Even so, I'm not hungry or thirsty, so I just sit on a chair somewhere, after dancing nonstop for quite a couple of songs. 

I've seen Chibiki someplace, dressed up as an assassin, all in black and dark blue, with her sunglasses on and her scarf hiding her mouth and nose. Typical. Even without that outfit she looks like an assassin. But even so, the outfit looks good on her, especially with that mass of brown hair of hers to top it off.

Axl showed up as well, and Gate and Dynamo somehow managed to get him to come too. He was dressed as a ninja, with just his eyes visible. Early on, Chibiki had picked him out to dance with, and I have to admit, they make a pretty good couple.

Gate dressed up as a crazy scientist, to which a few people had snickered, but to be honest, it suited him (a little). He even went as far as to draw slight bags under his eyes, indicating many sleepless nights filled with crazy experiments or something. Or, that's what he wants people to think no doubt.

Let's see… who else do we got?

Oh right! RCM. He's dressed up as a Maverick, surprisingly. He even imitated Sigma's emblem, but with a sense of humor to it, as the dog had a tongue now and was drooling. Pretty slick thinking. Not many managed to think of something that original. 

Uh… ah! Dynamo! The silver haired male in question had dressed up as an ancient hero from the Middle Ages, with a (fake) broadsword in a sheath around his waist. He danced with a few girls, and sometimes with a few guys, but nothing too serious happened. 

Now where the hell are… AH!!!

Elvor and Laze, the Reploid Twin. As both of them were each other's opposites when it came to personality, so were their costumes. Where Laze's a little devilin, complete with a Satan's trident, Elvor seems to be sort of an angel. 

I let my eyes slide across the crowd again, searching. I sigh when I can't find the girl I'm looking for. Just then, I notice RCM walking away from the dancefloor, panting for breath, but still grinning. I whistled loud enough for him to hear, and he instantly looked in my direction.

I give a jerk with my head, indicating him to come over. He points at himself in confusion, then walks over once I nod. 

"Yo Zero!" he asks as he sits down. "Wassup?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," I say calmly. "How's Z doing?"

RCM smiles and says: "Oh, she'll be fine. Just…" he looks at his watch (why he even has one is beyond me), "…12 more minutes and she should be rid of the virus."

"'Should be'?" I question.

RCM nods and says: "There's always a small chance that the Nightmare Virus still houses in her microfusiontanks, or any other part of her systems, so we can't celebrate just yet. But she'll have to stay in quarantine for at least a few weeks. We can't have her go out killing for no good reason again."

I nod, understanding what he was getting at. Unlike other scientists who go into detail of the problem, RCM keeps it short and straight. 

"Thanks," I mumble.

"No prob," RCM says with a grin and heads for the bar. 

I sigh softly, and before I know it, a familiar Reploid plops down on a chair close by. 

"Ohayo Zero-san!" the girl says in her odd, song-like voice.

"'Ey Song," I say simply.

No kidding, that's her name. It most likely has something to do with her voice or something, I dunno. Anyway, Song's not really a Hunter, yet. She's trying, but it doesn't really work as she's always too caught up in that little world of hers she's created. That's what keeps her from focusing properly. 

But she doesn't seem to mind. She's just glad she can stay here at HQ. And, like sis, she's a yaoi-fangirl. One of the reasons why she's such good friends with her.

One more thing, Song's dressed up as that girl from Radical Dreamers. Looks pretty good on her, but she's not my style.

"So, where's X-san?" she asks, looking around curiously.

I look around for a while, than say, without facing her: "Don't know. Somewhere I don't know of."

Not a logical answer, but it's true. Hmmm… I wonder where that 'magician' went.

Bah, I dunno, but he'll pop up somewhere around here.

"Aren't you going to drink something, Zero-san?" Song asks.

That's another thing about her. She always ads 'san' behind my name. Dunno why.

"Can't," I say simply and bare my teeth at her. "These things weren't made to eat or drink with."

Song nods in understanding, then turns back to the crowd. Suddenly, she squeals and stands up.

"My date's here!!!" she says excitedly, and runs off.

Crap. She's as bad as Chibiki after drinking cappuccino. 

I never believed one could get high on coffee, but whoever thinks you can't, should see Chibiki after she's had coffee. Man… she'll keep bouncing around the room until she's killed something.

Many people are still dancing, but still X is nowhere to be seen. I'm not worried or anything, just curious as to where he's at. 

Suddenly, a hand is slapped on my shoulder, and I flinch at the sudden touch, and look up in surprise.

"Yo Zero!" X says plainly, slinging his arms over my shoulders and leaning with his chin on my head. "Whacha doing?"

"Nothin'," I mumble simply, not even bothering with him. "You?"

"Same," he says calmly. 

Silence befalls us, with the only sounds being the music and chatter of others. 

It's not strange for X and me to just sit around, seemingly not doing anything at all. No one knows why we do it, but to be honest, we like it that way. I appreciate the silence actually. I know I can talk a lot. I talk a mile a second so to speak, as Zeal puts it, but still, if I have nothing to say, I won't say anything. And periods like that can take long if no one comes over and talks to me.

"Hey Zero, does that song sound familiar to you?" X suddenly asks.

I listen carefully. So far no music, only background sounds that are really familiar.

"Shall we?" X asks, peeking down at me, his light black hair falling down messily.

I smirk, baring my teeth, and say: "Why the fuck not?"

We get up and make our way onto the dancefloor, just as the first lines emerge from the boxes. 

"_When it's time to party we will always party hard_."

The music picks up pace instantly before it's even started, and everyone starts dancing to the beat, which is pretty fast. A lot of people are barely able to keep up. But X and me can keep up easily.

"_You! _

You work all night! (All night!)

And when you work you don't feel all right!

And we!

We can't stop feeling all right! (All right!)

And everything is all right!

This thing hasn't even warmed up yet. This is still slow compared to what comes later on.

__

'Cuz we will never listen to your rules! (No!!)

We will never do what others do!

Do what we want and we get it from you!

Do what we like and we like what we do!!"

Alright, here we go!

"_So let's get a party going!! (Let's get a party going!!)_

Now it's time to party and we'll party hard!!! (Party hard!!!!)

Let's get a party going!! (Let's get a party going!!)

When it's time to party we will always party hard!!!"

Here's where it gets tough.

"_Party!!! (Party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard…)_

Party party party party party hard!!!"

You know, with songs like this, X and I always challenge each other to see who'll last longer. Not out loud, but we still know we are, somehow. Maybe it's the amused smirks we wear during the challenges, I dunno.

Anyway, this is one of those songs, so we're doing the best to be better than each other.

Once the lyrics return, we start dancing more violently.

"_All right!!_

You!

You break the thing!

And when you play you feel all right!

But we!

We can't stop feeling all right! (All right!)

And everything is all right!!

__

'Cuz we will never listen to your rules! (No!!)

We will never do what others do!

Do what we want and we get it from you!

Do what we like and we like what we do!!"

Heeeere we go again!!

"_So let's get a party going!! (Let's get a party going!!)_

Now it's time to party and we'll party hard!!! (Party hard!!!!)

Let's get a party going!! (Let's get a party going!!)

When it's time to party we will always party hard!!!

Party!!! (Party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard…)

Party party party party party hard!!!

Party!!! (Party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard…)

Party party party party party hard!!!

Party!!! (Party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard…)

Party party party party party HARD!!!"

And stop!

Every challenge we have ends with both of us standing in the final position, motionless. We glare at each other, but we're still smirking amusedly. 

Silence, neither of us giving up, until loud applause sounds around us, making us turn around.

Everybody was standing in a circle around us, clapping with stupid grins on their faces. How long had they been watching anyway?!

It's about the witching hour when we (X and I) finally return to our room. We danced the rest of the night away, but managed to avoid most attention after that.

But before we went to our room, we went to see Zeal in the infirmary. She was just laying there, eyes wide and emotionless, just… staring at the ceiling. Her chest was moving up and down, so she was still turned on, but the glassy gaze in her eyes scared the bejezus out of me!

Whoa! I'm starting to sound like her!!

Anyway, she had several tubes stuck in her arm, and a mask covering her mouth and nose, giving her the oxygen she needed. Gate was there when we arrived. He said he came to see her every four hours. To his information, she hadn't moved an inch. Hadn't even blinked.

She looked like a puppet you'd find in one of those antique toyshops Miranda goes to all of the time. You know, those perfect china-dolls with their glassy eyes, vacant stares, and pretty little smiles. Zeal looked like one of them, but without the smile. With that white, porcelain skin of hers. Not at all like my own. Mine's white as a sheet, as is X's. Also, Zeal has naturally red lips, and with her good looks, she's a girl many a-men would kill for.

But if you told her, she wouldn't believe it. She doesn't look in a mirror, that's one of the reasons most likely.

Ever since…… never mind.

RCM came too, checking Z's condition. She seemed to be doing fine, but like he said, she had to go into quarantine for a few weeks.

I crash down on the bed, face-down, and mumbling unintelligible stuff in my pillow. Don't even remember what I said. 

"Z looked really sick," X's voice says as I hear rustling of material.

A little later, I hear him fold up the cloak he had just removed. Yeah, believe it or not, we clean up after ourselves. I mean, who else is going to do it for us?

Well, I know sis won't, that's for sure.

"Wost wikewy…" I mumble with my head still in my pillow.

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound at the door, making me turn my head to the door. X blinks and walks over to the door. He opens it calmly, and almost immediately, a familiar red and green canine stormed into the room, looking mighty distressed. And I already know why.

"Hey Delta," X says and bends down to scratch the distressed dog behind his ear. "You wanna stay here?"

The dog whimpers and nods softly. That dog can understand everything we say, surprisingly. Just sad he can't say anything in return. But it doesn't matter.

I push myself up and lean against the headboard for awhile. Delta walks over and leaps on the bed gracefully. I scratch him behind his ears a little, before he circles around three times and lays down, still looking distressed. But he soon closes his eyes and falls asleep easily.

I reach up into my mouth and wriggle at the fake fangs I still have in my mouth. They easily come off. I pull the green putti from the fangs and put it back in its bag for reuse. The fangs go back in their tiny coffin.

No I'm serious, sis bought them in that.

X sighs and plops onto the bed as well.

"It started alright, but then it went straight downhill, huh?" he asks, not even looking at me.

I don't bother. I feel as bad as he's feeling. 

*knock knock*

Delta's ears perk and he's awake in an instant, staring at the door intently.

"Hey guys?" a familiar voice says softly, though not as cheerful as earlier in the evening.

A soft meow accompanies it. 

X sighs and says: "Door's open."

Miranda walks in, looking as crestfallen as the rest of us, maybe even more so, with her costume. Beta waddles in a little, and jumps on the bed as well. She rubs herself against Delta, as if looking for comfort, and Delta simply licks her over her head, not bothering with the fact that it looks odd.

"Sis's going to be alright, isn't she? She can't die! I know she can't!!" Miranda pleads, looking absolutely lost, hurt, and most of all… alone.

By blood, Miranda and I might not be related, or by model even, but I still dislike seeing her so distressed.

"'Ey," I say, motioning with my hand, "get over here."

Miranda instantly runs over and literally collapses in my arms, almost crying. I don't mind, and X watches it, knowing that Miranda needs the comfort more than any of us. I simply pull her up on the bed and onto my lap, holding her against me tightly as she cries on my shoulder. I look over at Beta and Delta, and notice they fell asleep, curled up together.

X puts his hands behind his head, giving a sigh as he looks at the ceiling.

Miranda keeps crying, but I let her and simply rub her back a little as she chokes on her own sobs. Some Halloween this turned out to be.

Just then, the sound of a bell rings out through HQ, making Miranda look up in surprise. She hiccups, and sniffles slightly, as the bell rings again and again. Exactly 12 times.

Midnight…

The witching hour…

"Hey, where's the smiles around here?" a familiar voice says, making all of us cry out in surprise.

Standing in the doorway, was Chibiki, holding up her shades with one hand, and holding about four pumpkin-buckets in her free hand.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! It's Halloween for Christ's sake!" she says. "By the by, I got you guys something!" she ads, holding up the buckets with a smile.

Hey whoa wait! She didn't--

"Chibiki…" I start threateningly.

"I went Trick-or-Treating, all right?!" she says, and before we can respond, we each have a bucket shoved in our arms.

Miranda stares at the candy, and I can see a slight bit of drool coming from her mouth. And to be honest, I can't help drooling myself at the amount of candy, and I can tell X's thinking the same.

"Come on! Z's going to be fine! I checked up with Gate and he said so himself!!" Chibiki says firmly, her shades pushed up to her forehead, before pulling out a candy-bar. "Anyone want to trade a Snicker with me? I got about three of 'em."

I checked my own bucket for a moment, then said: "Got about 5 Twixes. Want one?"

"Sure!"

And pretty soon, everybody's trading all sorts of candy, and munching on them at the same time. 

"Hey guys?" Chibiki says suddenly around a mouthful of Mars.

"Hmm?" X asks, swallowing a Sweet Tart.

"Happy Halloween!" she says joyously.

We all smile and say: "Happy Halloween."


	2. Merry Christmas 23XX

****

Z: Alright, so I decided to finish this myself in the end. I hope it's good, cause this took an awful lot of my time!

--

****

Merry Christmas (23XX)

-

As I pulled a brush through my deep green hair, I couldn't help but wonder how this Christmas might be. It would be my first Christmas away from Repliforce, as we've always celebrated it right here at the barracks. This year however, we would celebrate Christmas at MHHQ, because the Hunters couldn't afford to leave the place. Silently, I just thought that they shouldn't be all that tensed up about a new Maverick attack. 

Still, I was left to wonder how the Hunters celebrated Christmas. 

I put my helmet on my head, and checked my reflection in the mirror. The green and silver of my armor glittered wonderfully, and my hair was the same as ever, meaning it was in a ponytail atop my head. After double-checking if I looked good, I stood up, just as the door to my chambers opened. I turned around, and noticed Iris standing there, also wearing her armor-dress. She smiled sweetly at me, and it just made me want to smile back, I don't know.

Iris was like that, you know. One look, and it's almost like she can make everything a whole lot better. 

She's not really all that bad, but she sometimes has the tendency to blabbermouth. And that tends to get annoying at some points. 

"Hello, Song! Are you just about ready?" she asks in that cheery voice of hers, and I just manage to stop a smile.

"Just about, Miss. I just need to double-check my stuff one last time," I reply shortly, in my slightly singsong voice, which, in everyone's opinion, is a very lovely voice.

A lot of people have already told me to stop being a soldier and start a singing-career, and even though singing it really my dream, I just don't think singing is really of much use here. I intend to wait until all Mavericks are gone before I even _consider_ it. I came to Repliforce to help people, and to speed things up a little, heh. That's what I need to do, but I just don't feel like I'm doing any good, I don't know what it is. Something just tells me I'm only making it worse. 

"Okay! Because we leave in 15 minutes! Don't be late!"

And with that, she left the room. I finally smile once she's left and double-check all my stuff. Only when I'm certain do I leave the room, preparing for what was going to come.

With my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, I headed for the docks, hoping against hopes that I won't be stuck with Double, one of our rookies, this time. But that boy seems to have taken a liking in me, so he always makes sure I sit next to him. Either he just hates me and wants to torment me, or he's just really stupid.

And I stick with the last.

Double was going to be transferred to the Maverick Hunters, so after Christmas, we'd never be able to see him again. Well, I say, good riddance.

I know, I know, it sounds harsh, but Double is a true troublemaker, and he's tried a lot to make other soldiers' lives here miserable. He hasn't been able to ruin mine yet, because for one, I don't let him, and I make sure never to stray from most groups

Still, luckily, I didn't have to sit with Double, as it was my turn to drive. So, I silently drove to MHHQ, with a couple of soldiers packed up in the back. Everyone was silent, which is common when Iris isn't around. No one really has much to say, so we don't say anything at all. 

The trip to MHHQ didn't take long, seeing as I drove after a few other vehicles of Repliforce. Believe it or not, I've never been at the MHHQ before, so this would be my first time. Not like I was complaining. From everything I've heard through rumors, I didn't even _want_ to know the place.

But how was I going to know that was going to change?

Once we arrived, I was thrown back a little. The place was gigantic! But it was also really heavily guarded. 

There were a few Hunters already waiting for us. They weren't as bad as I had thought they were, really. They helped with our luggage without complaint, and showed us to our rooms where we would stay. I had to admit, they sure had classy rooms. 

The rooms all had a bed and a capsule, and the bed was a king-sized bed at that. There was a large closet, a couch, coffee-table, TV, and there was even a kitchen to fix some meals. To be honest, this place was more like an apartment than an actual room. 

The Hunter that guided me to my room seemed to be a rookie, but he was still very polite to me, unlike _some_ rookies back at Repliforce. He also gave me a CD with the map of MHHQ, just incase I got lost around here. Yeah, I'd need that. This place was enormous, and I was amazed that the Hunters themselves didn't get lost.

After unpacking my things, I decided to check this place out, see what there was to see and stuff like that. So I walked this way and that, peeking into several rooms, and noting that most of them were offices with large computers to take care of a whole lot of stuff I never heard off. Most computers were _way_ more advanced than any of the computers back at our base, and I was mighty interested in them. And I actually became a little jealous too. Not like I said that aloud of course.

The Hunters were either rushing from one place to another, or just walking through the halls and chatting about this or that. When they were rushing, they mostly had a stack of forms under their arm, a map, or sometimes a toolbox. But not once did anyone turn in the wrong direction. As I walked though, I became lost in my own thoughts again. I do that a lot. I can't help it. That's probably the reason why my rank's not all that high.

I just snapped out of it when I crashed straight into somebody. 

"Watch where you're going," a gruff voice said, piercing through my thoughts.

I scowled and looked up to say something back---but I choked on my own words when I saw him.

He had nothing but pitch black and stark white armor on, and from the back of his helmet came a long mass of cornblond hair, easily reaching his ankles. The oddity about him was his eyes. Bloodruby red, and without a single emotion. The guy was much taller than I was, and the icy-glare that he sent down at me was enough to freeze me up. 

I had never seen anyone like him, and to be honest, I found him to be… well, quite handsome, actually.

But, without another word, he walked right past me. I stood there for a moment, before I turned to watch him go. His hair moved in sync with his steps as he walked, and his entire posture spoke of pride and arrogance. I had the strange feeling that this guy wasn't popular around here. If his stride was one thing to tell by.

But I put the guy from my mind and once again started walking down the hall, making sure to keep my head below the clouds this time. I didn't want to risk running into more people like that guy (not like it would be a _real_ disaster though ^_^).

Within a few minutes, I managed to locate the war-room, where there were plenty of Hunters rushing about, while others looked reasonably relaxed and worked at their own pace. 

One of those people working at their own pace, was a girl with a dark brown falcon resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of black shades, and her long brown hair easily reached her butt, and was tied back at the nape of her neck in a loose ponytail. Her armor consisted of a dark black battle suit, and deep blue armor, with a circular, lighter blue gem on the center of her chest. She also wore a darker blue scarf around her neck, with the ends ending right above her waist. 

She was making notes on a notepad, and sometimes reading over what she'd written down, double-checking everything. Yet she still worked at her own pace. 

As for someone who was being very rush-rush, I could pinpoint one for you easily. She was a girl with light purple hair tied in a tight ponytail at the right side of her head and deep blue eyes, set in a stern expression. By her armor, you couldn't tell she belonged here, but she still did no doubt. Her jumpsuit was stark white, and her armor was a lovely shade of pink. Also, she had a diamond-shaped gem in the center of her chest. Across the right side of her face, was a radio, and she was giving information of some sort to the people on the other line.

No idea who they were, but I was left to wonder why they would join the Hunters in the first place. I mean, female soldiers were a rarity, even at Repliforce. And I was one of the few. Whoo, lucky me.

I have absolutely no idea how long I stood there, but it was awhile, before I ventured further into the room. Anyway, not long after I started to venture along the room, _that_ guy walked in. You know, the blonde.

He stalked into the room with that arrogant air all around him, and he walked straight for the purple-haired girl. She looked up when she noticed he was there, and asked something I couldn't make out. He answered her plainly, and barely spoke more than necessary. She nodded at him, and pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of her.

Suddenly, from all around, sounded a seemingly computer-made voice, saying: "Attention, all Hunters of the Omega Unit are ordered to head to training room no. 12 for extra training. I repeat, all Hunters of the Omega Unit are ordered to head to training room no. 12 for extra training."

With that, the guy nodded once, and left as fast as he came. I was left staring after him in confusion, as I had absolutely no idea what was going on. 

"You're from Repliforce, aren't you?" a sudden voice behind me asked, making me yelp and whirl around in surprise.

The brown haired girl from before was standing there, one hand on her hip and the other dangling loosely by her side. Her falcon was staring at me intently, as if he was planning to attack me soon. But… that's ridiculous huh?

"Excuse me?" I asked, finally able to find my voice again.

"I asked if you were from Repliforce, because I can easily tell you're not a Hunter."

Man, she was good. She either knew all the Hunters from the back of her head, or good memory. 

"Yes, I am, what makes you say that?" I asked carefully.

"That doesn't concern you," she said coolly and walked off again.

I frowned at that for a moment. And here I thought I actually found someone willing to talk to me. I couldn't be more wrong.

No one else paid much attention to me, so, I left that place. Out on the halls, people still ran back and forth, so apparently, they were all in a hurry for something. Gee, I wonder why. I didn't really bother and just kept on walking, determined to find someone willing to talk to me, as long as it wasn't Double.

"Song??" a voice suddenly said, and I groaned, not even wanting to know who that was.

But as I turned around to answer, I practically choked on air.

"GATE!!!" I cried out in surprise, before I ran over to him. "What happened to you?! And why are you here, of all places?!" I asked, still seriously surprised.

Gate had been one of my best friends from before I joined Repliforce, but a Maverick attack on the city nearly killed everyone. Luckily, Repliforce managed to save most of us as well as kill the Mavericks out there. Still, I never saw Gate again after that incident, and now he was standing right in front of me!

"Well, the Hunters took me in after the attack, and they offered me a job here!" Gate stated, quite satisfied with himself no doubt.

I wasn't about to tell him not to do what he really wanted to, and I knew Gate had always wanted to work somewhere as a doctor or a scientist. And by the coat he was wearing, I figured that was what he had become here.

Huh?? What the…? Wait a minute!

"What did the Hunters have to do with the attack?!" I asked, confused out of my mind.

Gate frowned a little angrily, and said: "Repliforce came about an hour too late. By the time they arrived, the Hunters had already taken care of the strongest Mavericks and were securing the area."

That's what really happened??

Well, crap!

Gate pulled off his helmet and shook his loose brown tresses around, before moving them back easily. His hair was like that. He could easily make it move back, but they always fell in front of his eyes before he did that. No one knows how that was possible, but no one ever asked.

"Anyway, Song, it was nice talking to you, but I should get back to work," Gate said calmly, and walked back into the room he came from, putting his helmet back on his head, with his coat waving about slightly as he walked.

"Okay," I said, and I headed down the hallway again. "See ya later, Gate!"

"Yeah, sure!" he called back over his shoulder with a slight wave.

As I started walking again, I was wondering about what Gate had said. I had learned that the Hunters never showed up at that battle, which had been why I had disliked them so much. I couldn't say I hated them, but I _really_ disliked them. But right now, I doubted if that was right to do. Things were so complicated now. I liked it all better when everything was so much easier.

I suddenly heard someone walking down the hallway, so I stopped for a moment and simply stood there. A little later, one of the Hunters turned around the corner, and upon noticing me, he looked at me a little curiously.

Whoa, this guy was an odd one. His hair was a ruby red color, and his eyes were emerald green, while his armor was dark blue, the jump-suit a lighter shade of blue, and he also had golden edges to his armor. He didn't carry any significant weapons around, so I'm not sure what he used to fight. It could've been anything, really. Oh right, nearly forgot, he also had a deep green gem in the center of his chest (seems to be popular around here).

"Well, you're a new face around here. Repliforce, huh?" he asked calmly, surprising me slightly.

This guy was willing to talk to me?! That really changed my view on the Hunters, for the moment.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Song, who are you?" I asked, being as polite as possible.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, hands on his hips, and said: "Elvor, Commander of the 2nd Unit. Nice to meet you."

I nodded, then asked: "But if you're in command of the 2nd Unit, who commands the 1st?"

His face instantly darkened a little, and I realized I must've said the wrong thing. I was about to apologize, when he answered calmly, closing his eyes.

"There is no 1st Unit. Before the First Maverick Uprising, it had been Sigma's Unit, now it doesn't even exist anymore."

Alright, that _completely_ caught me off guard!

"Sigma… was a Hunter?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, though it never lasted very long. He went Maverick about 5 months after he'd been a Hunter."

This guy seemed to know a lot about the Hunters' history. I was about to ask something else, when suddenly, a strange ping sounded through the hallway.

"Attention," that weird computer voice said again, "all Maverick Hunter Commanders and Repliforce soldiers please report to the meeting-room, immediately. I repeat, all Maverick Hunter Commanders and Repliforce soldiers please report to the meeting-room, immediately."

Eh??

"Well, looks like that's our call," Elvor said plainly, then gestured with his hand for me to follow. "This way."

He led me through the maze of halls, effortlessly finding his way. It surprised that he never once took a wrong turn anywhere, but then again, he's probably been around longer than I have been here. Pff, most likely, yeah. 

As we walked though, I noticed some of my friends walking in one general direction and… oh my god, him too!

Yep, you guessed it, blondie.

But he wasn't alone this time. He came out of one of the corridors, accompanied by another Reploid. This guy had dark gray, _nearly_ black armor, but it wasn't there. His jump suit was a lighter gray, but not by much, while his gloves were two shades lighter than his armor. The joints at his knees, elbows, and even his neck and the two metal plates over his ears were blood red, but his eyes were even redder. Bloodruby red, like blondie. 

They were both walking in step, and their faces were poised in emotionless expressions. Man, both of them were really cute like that. Don't tell me those two cuties are Commanders as well.

"Hey, bro!" a girl's voice suddenly said from beside me, making me yelp lightly.

The girl now walking in between Elvor and me turned to me and smiled a gentle smile. Wow, she's almost as odd as Elvor. Her hair is a golden hue, shimmering in the artificial light, and her eyes are sapphire blue. At least, from what I can tell, as the left side of her face is hidden from side by a long fringe. Her armor is deep red with silver edges and a light green jump suit. Also, her hair's tied in a loose ponytail atop her head, and there's a light blue gem on her chest. 

"Hi there! Repliforce?" she asked calmly, still smiling.

I just managed to nod.

"Laze, this is Song, Song, this is my sister, Laze," Elvor said calmly, offering a simple introduction.

Laze smiled brightly at me, but then wiped it clean off her face when we reached the meeting-room. Once in there, I practically choked when I saw who was standing there, waiting for us all to enter.

Mega Man Zeal… ah hell…

The blunette was accompanied by those two girls I saw in the war room (you know, the purple haired girl and the brunette with the shades, only minus the shades). Upon our entry, she turned to us, and nodded once she was sure everyone was present. 

"Glad you could all make it," she said calmly, fingering her fringe with her left finger, while I tried not to let my distaste show.

I never really liked Mega Man Zeal, because she's just… I don't know… too violent from what I heard. And besides, it's not like she managed to kill Sigma three times in a row on her own! No one can do stuff like that all alone!! Everyone sees her as the 'oh-so-great-savior-of-the-world', but the way I see her, she's just one Hunter getting all the glory because of her name. That's most likely how she managed to get such a high rank.

"And I hope you all had a pleasant trip, General."

Her voice snapped me from my thoughts again, and I realize I'd been dozing off again.

General seemed to smile slightly at her and said: "Yes, we managed to get across without any incidents."

Mega Man Zeal nodded calmly and said: "I assumed as much. The last Maverick attack had been about 5 days ago, and unless the Mavericks are getting smarter, which I _highly_ doubt," at this point, a couple of Hunters snickered or chuckled quietly, and even Mega Man Zeal chuckled slightly, "there won't be another attack until somewhere around January."

Colonel looked a little hesitant, and finally asked: "How are you so sure that they won't surprise us by attacking again _before_ January?"

Mega Man Zeal shook her head softly and said: "I'm not. I never am, but even _if_ they try anything, it most likely won't take very long to take them all out. Zero, X and their Units managed to take out the last Mavericks within an hour before any damage could be done."

Blondie snorted softly, and that other guy crossed his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner. 

I had almost made a snide comment about it, but decided to just keep my tongue. Both literally and figuratively speaking. But it looks like Mega Man Zeal isn't as tough as she pretended herself to be.

"Alright, I'm sure all Hunters remember what to do, but I'll still explain it for those who don't, and for those who forgot. The first issue we have to take care of is, naturally, decoration. As MHHQ is a huge place, it's necessary for everyone to work on this. Every Unit has a different section of MHHQ, and for those who had been here last year, must remember which section they have to work on. I will also help, because the sooner we can get the decorations over and done with, the sooner we can get on with moving on to the next issue. Miranda will give all Commanders their sections, along with the Repliforce soldiers that will have to help them."

Oh, you gotta be kidding me. We gotta _work_ to get Christmas?!?! What kind of holiday is this!?!?

"Commander, permission to speak?" Laze suddenly asked, stepping forward and saluting Mega Man Zeal briefly.

Mega Man Zeal nodded and said: "Permission granted. Go ahead."

"I was just wondering if we were going to have 'Secret Santa's' again this year. It's been awhile since we last did that."

The blunette thought about that for a moment, seemingly weighing her chances, before looking at Laze again.

"I don't see why not. Very well, but we should start decorations first."

…Well okay, I guess it's not that bad to work to get Christmas.

"Miranda, proceed."

The purple haired girl gave a small nod and picked up her notepad. She started reading the names of several Commanders, and after that, she called out the Repliforce soldiers that had to join his or her Unit. Quite a couple of my friends got paired with Commanders that hardly seemed sufficient enough to _be_ Commanders in the first place. I calmly waited until she called my name, making sure not to trail off with my thoughts.

"Mega Man X, Seeker Unit," she suddenly called out.

That gray-armored Reploid beside blondie stalked over to stand beside Miranda, as she started reading up the soldiers that had to go with him. I wasn't anywhere in his Unit, but Double was. He looked really eager for some reason.

X and the newbies for his Unit left, and Miranda read the next name on the list.

"Zero Omega, Omega Unit."

Blondie stepped forward this time, and he stood beside Miranda as she read the next set of lines.

"Iris… Rezo… Arthur… Toran… Song…"

Well, there's my cue!

I stepped up, like all the others, and lined up before Zero. Once Miranda had finished, Zero gave no commands and just walked out. Reluctantly, we trailed on behind him. We walked from the meeting-room and practically toward the other side of the building. But it still didn't take us long to get to the destined area, and there were already about 10 Hunters waiting for us. All of them had a shoulderpad on their right shoulder, which held an Omega emblem. 

'Was this the Omega Unit??' I wondered curiously.

I was roused from my thoughts by Zero speaking.

"Scherzo, did you get the decorations?" he asked.

The one spoken to, a lizard-like Reploid with red and blue armor, gave a nod and said: "Yes sir. Didn't take very long to find our set of decorations."

Whoa, they must really be used to doing this.

"Good, then let's get this started!" Zero exclaimed. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can continue, and the more spare time we've got! Let's go!"

That was where Zero began to pair us up. All Hunters were paired up with a Repliforce soldier, so everyone could know what to do. Iris got paired up with Zero, much to her enjoyment. Iris had been here a few times before today, so she probably knew Zero a little. I got myself paired up with a Reploid going by the name of Leo.

Meh, he wasn't so bad, but he was so quiet. He probably owed his name because of the fact that he was a lion-like Reploid. 

The two of us were "in charge" of the lighting in the hallway. It wasn't all that hard, but our section was very large, and it really took some time. Nevertheless, we kept up, not stopping. That way, things would be finished sooner.

The only words exchanged were orders from the Hunters. Leo barely spoke, and he barely looked at me as we worked. I didn't really mind, but the silence was really starting to get to me.

I wish I never even thought that.

Before we knew what happened, a loud crash rang out through the hallways, and a lot of Repliforce soldiers yelped in surprise. Zero on the other hand, sighed and shook his head softly. 

"Three… two… one…" I heard him mumble.

The second after he said the last word, loud screams of rage echoed from a different section of MHHQ. Zero gave a groan and slapped a hand against his face in what could be exasperation. 

"Raiden, take charge, I'll be right back!" he said plainly, and he was off before any of us could respond.

A green and red armored Reploid going by the name Raiden seemed to look a little embarrassed, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Typically Commander X to get angry during the holidays…" he mumbled.

"Tell me about it…" Leo said, finally opening his mouth to say more than a simple command. "I wonder who's the unlucky bloke this time."

"Well, I doubt it's a Hunter," Scherzo said, a cool smirk on his face. "_Every_ Hunter knows not to get Commander X pissed off."

"Tell that to Commander Zero," Raiden retorted, and strangely enough, all Hunters burst out laughing.

Once they could stop, Raiden told everyone to get moving, leaving us Repliforce soldiers completely clueless. I couldn't understand what was so funny, but I didn't want to sound too nosy. And besides, what business was it of mine?

All of us tried to ignore the constant shouts, but it was getting hard to do. Sadly enough, we couldn't hear what they were saying, as it wasn't loud enough to flawlessly hear them from this distance.

Some time later, the shouting stopped, and Zero came back a few minutes later, looking a little angry as well as exasperated. He barked several orders, and we all continued with our work as fast and efficient as we could.

Well, believe it or not, but we actually finished before sunset. A few other Units were still working, and we simply watched them, as Zero had dismissed us once we were finished.

A lot of other Units were just finishing up as well, and the Repliforce soldiers searched each other out to talk to each other. 

Not me, though, I just looked around to see what the Hunters would do. But to be honest, they didn't really do anything. Most of them took a few seconds to catch their breath, before they left to do whatever it was they did when they had time to spare. I wasn't all that curious about what it was, but the way none of them actually talked about it, made me wonder. 

"X, you should really try to control that temper of yours," I suddenly heard, and I turned in surprise, noticing Zero and X talking to each other.

X was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face, while Zero looked mighty bored, his hands behind his head as he had his head cocked so he was facing X.

"For once, I don't care. Now get off my case!!" X hissed.

Zero blinked, then shrugged and said: "You know me better than that, X."

X growled, but didn't comment. I finally decided to just leave --- when I slammed straight into somebody.

I shook my head, and looked up. I was staring straight into a pair of grayish blue eyes, peering down at me in slight surprise, before a stoic expression came over his face again.

"Oh, sorry Axl, didn't see you there," I apologized gently.

Axl'd been with Repliforce for a few years, but he refused to become one of us, and he was away a lot of times. Speaking of which…

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, one eyebrow vanishing under the brim of my helmet.

I hadn't seen him when we had left for MHHQ, so I figured he came here on his own, which was a rare occasion. Axl simply grunted and walked away. Yep. That's Axl for ya. Always the conversationalist.

I watched him for a moment, and gasped as he walked straight over to X and Zero! Zero saw him first, and a wide smile spread over his face the second he noticed him.

"'Ey Axl!! Great to see ya again!!" he said.

I blinked in surprise. 'Again'?? What was that supposed to mean?

Then X saw him, and he too smiled, saying: "Little late, aren't ya?"

"Don't remind me, X. I had some things to take care off," Axl said, leaning against the wall beside X.

"Still looking for the rest of Red Alert, huh?" Zero asked.

Axl simply nodded, not bothering to answer.

…Alright, this is starting to get weird. Why did Zero and X know Axl, or more appropriately, _how_ did they know him?

I never got the chance to ask it that day, as everyone went to their destined rooms, ready to catch some well-deserved shut-eye. So I planned to question Axl about it in the morning.

--

But the problem was that I didn't get the chance to talk him then. There was a small CD sticking out from under my door when I woke up, and it held information about what we had to do next for the Christmas preparations. 

Looks like we were supposed to write down 2 small things we wanted to have this Christmas, along with one more expensive gift. And well, that took me some time. I knew very well what I wanted, but I wasn't too sure if I'd be able to get it.

But hey, it was worth a try, and I calmly made my way to the lounge, where we were supposed to send everything in. And well, I was mighty surprised at who I saw there.

At first, she was unfamiliar to me, as she seemed to be human at first. She had golden blonde hair, just a tinge darker than that of Laze, and she was facing a roaring fire in the fireplace, sitting on one of the tables in the room, one leg on the table, the other still on the ground. But when I entered, she turned to face me, and it instantly became clear to me who she was.

"Mega Man Zeal," I greeted calmly, nodding at her.

She frowned slightly, adjusting her shirt slightly. I noticed it was rather wide, and she looked more like a toddler than someone who was supposed to have saved the world thrice already. Her trousers were equally wide, and held together by her belt, so they wouldn't slide off her hips.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that," she said calmly, and turned to the fire again.

I blinked, and asked: "How so?"

"Too many memories I'd like to forget," she simply stated, before turning to face me again. "And shouldn't you get out of your armor?"

I looked down at my armor, and frowned a little, before looking up again.

"What's wrong with my armor?!" I demanded.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. But it's not like those Mavericks are going to attack any time soon."

Hesitating for only a second, I finally summoned off my armor. She barely seemed to bother with what I was wearing, as she turned to the fire once again. I watched her for a moment, before finally walking for the box where we're supposed to dump our cards in. 

"Delluminate," I suddenly heard, and within seconds, the fire had been extinguished, and Zeal stood up.

I watched her as she smoothed out her clothes, then turned to me. I watched her for a moment, and she did the same.

"…I should get going. Ciao," she suddenly said, and she was gone before I could stop her.

--

After that meeting with Zeal, the days seemed to speed by me in a blur, and so far, I'd gotten all the gifts I'd asked for. I'd gotten two plushies of two of my favorite manga-characters. The reason I'd thought no one would get me them, was because the manga had been a yaoi-manga , meaning boy-boy love. Or to be specific, "Aishiteirukara" by someone called "Manga Meazel". [A/N: Don't even bother searching. This manga doesn't exist.] Most people of Repliforce thought it to be a taboo, but I was simply fascinated by it all.

So, whoever got me my presents, had to be a Hunter. Figures that Hunters are more open about these kinds of things. 

Anyway, I'd picked Zero, and, surprisingly, all he asked for were different crucifixes. Yeah, I saw him a few days back without his armor on, and apparently, he was a collector of those things. He had one around a necklace, and a whole bunch around a bracelet, as well as one in his right ear. X on the other hand, seemed to be a ring collector, as he had one ring on each finger but his thumb, and he had one ring dangling from a necklace.

But in any case, I had just wrapped up Zero's final gift, which I had to give him tomorrow morning, when Iris barged into my room, beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Song!! They're having a karaoke!!" she shouted ecstatically. "Everyone's allowed to sing a song!!!"

"What?!?!" I demanded, shooting up from my seat. "Then what're we waiting for?!?! Let's rock!!!"

Iris and I immediately dashed off, with her leading the way. Well hello, there was no way I was going to miss an opportunity to show off like this!

Once we made it there, no one noticed us enter, so we took a few seats and just watched along with everybody else. At the moment, Chibiki and Miranda were on the stage, singing in sync and almost like they actually made the song themselves.

_

"_Mamma mia, _

here I go again 

My my, 

how can I resist you? 

Mamma mia, does it show again? 

My my, 

just how much I've missed you 

Yes, I've been brokenhearted 

Blue since the day we parted 

Why, why 

did I ever let you go? 

Mamma mia, 

now I really know 

My my, 

I could never let you go!"

_

Both Iris and myself joined in in the applause, as the duo laughed and bowed calmly, before leaving the stage. They were pretty good, I had to admit that. But _no one_ can match up with me!

My thoughts were interrupted, as Zero suddenly stood up and began dragging a protesting X up on the stage. X seriously tried to pry Zero's hand loose, but no such luck, and he was simply dragged onto the stage. Everyone cheered and applauded for them, even though X didn't seem to enjoy it as much.

X shot Zero a glare, but he finally gave up and the duo got into their positions, heads down and hands behind their back, legs slightly apart. I was really curious about which song they were going to do.

But the first few notes gave me my answer.

_

"_Hey Hey, bye bye bye!_

Bye bye bye oh

Bye bye!

Oh oh oh"

_

Zero: "I am doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on"

X: "I loved you endlessly

And you weren't there for me

So now it's time to leave and make it alone"

Both: "I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye bye bye

_

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye bye bye

Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye 

_

Oh oh oh"

_

Zero: "Just hit me with the truth now

Girl you're more than welcome to

So give me one good reason

Baby come on"

X: "I lived for you and me

And now I've really come to see

That life would be much better once you're gone"

Both: "I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby bye bye bye

Bye bye!

_

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye bye bye

Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye 

_

Oh oh oh"

_

Zero: "I'm givin' up I know for sure

I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more"

Both: "Bye bye"

X: "I'm checking out I'm signing off

I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough"

_

Zero: "I don't wanna be your fool"

X: "In this game for two"

Both: "So I'm leavin' you behind

_

Bye bye bye

I don't wanna make it tough

But I've had enough

And it ain't no lie

Bye bye

I don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

I don't wanna be your fool

But it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye bye bye

Don't really wanna make it tough

I just wanna tell you that I've had enough

It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie

Baby bye bye bye bye bye!"

_

Now these guys were good! Not one single flaw and the dance paces they'd made were perfect to the beat. Almost fluidly.

Zero gave one last sweeping bow to the cheering audience, while X just got off of the stage and made for his seat again, looking awfully embarrassed, as well as a little steamed. I chuckled as I watched Zero catch up with him and talk to him for a while, making him calm just a little bit.

I smiled, and continued watching people sing their songs. Most of them were mighty good, but they tended to stand still a lot. 

Well… maybe not Laze and Elvor, as they both moved perfectly to the beat of the music. Oh, Laze had "Bad Reputation" and Elvor had "Scum of the Earth". Both surprised the daylights out of me, as I hadn't expected them to like this kind of music. 

But finally, I decided to just show these people how this was done. Iris spurred me on, and I calmly stalked over to the stage, with people applauding for me, while others stared in surprise.

I finally climbed on the stage and quickly picked the song I'd been _dying_ to sing for days. The music finally poured from the boxes and I picked up a microphone I found. Luckily, the thing also worked.

And once my cue came…

_

"_They came for him one winter's night_

Arrested, he was bound

They said there'd been a robbery

His pistol had been found

_

They marched to the station house

He waited for the dawn

And as they led him to the dock

He knew that he'd been wronged

"You stand accused of robbery"

He heard the bailiff say

He knew without an alibi

Tomorrow's light will mourn his freedom

_

Over the hills and far away

For ten long years he'll count the days

Over the mountains and blue seas

A prisoner's life for him there'll be

_

He knew that it would cost him dear

But yet he dare not say

Where he'd been that fateful night

A secret it must stay

He had to fight back tears of rage

His heart beat like a drum

For with the wife of his best friend

He spent his final night of freedom

_

Over the hills and far away

He swears he will return one day

Far from the mountains and blue seas

Back in her arms is where he'll be

Over the hills and far away

_

Over the hills and

Over the hills and

Over the hills and far away

_

Each night within his prison cell

He looks out through the bars

He reads the letters that she wrote

One day he'll know the taste of freedom"

_

Now, they really surprised me when they began to sing along with me!

_

"_Over the hills and far away_

She prays he will return one day

As sure as the rivers reach the seas

Back in his arms he swears she'll be

_

Over the hills and far away

He swears he will return one day

Over the mountains and the seas

Back in her arms is where he'll be

_

Over the hills and far away

She prays he will return one day

As sure as the rivers reach the sea

Back in his arms is where she'll be

_

Over the hills

Over the hills and far away

_

Over the hills

Over the hills and far away"

_

After giving one last bow to the audience, I finally took my seat with Iris, who was smiling broadly.

"Good going, Song! You really showed them!" she said, then looked over her shoulder briefly. "I think even Zeal's impressed by you!"

Zeal?!!?

I turned around in surprise, and noticed the Reploid in question leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest. She really didn't seem to enjoy being here, but it surely didn't show too much. And that's all she did, really.

She made no moves to actually join in, and just stood there, not doing a thing. Safe for watching the others. I don't know why, but there was something different about her. Though what, I couldn't tell.

That was about when she looked my way. I blinked when she held my gaze for awhile, before turning away.

I blinked again in surprise.

What was all that about?

--

I didn't see Axl until the very next day, and I got him alone at the very beginning of the day, when most of the others were still asleep.

"Axl! Wait up!!" I shouted, and he whirled around in surprise.

He frowned upon seeing me, but he stopped and waited for me to catch up. Even so, when I came too close, he held up his hand to stop me. At first I was confused, but then he pointed upward.

Mistletoe.

Go figure.

"Okay, I get it," I said calmly, and turned to him again. "Actually, I wanted to ask you what you're doing here. I mean, what reason do you have to come here?"

"At least the Hunters don't force me to become something I don't want to be."

I blinked, then asked: "Is that all?"

Axl scoffed and said: "Whether it is, or not, is none of your business."

"Oh, come ON!! That can't be _all _there is to this visit!"

"And I told you, it's none of your---"

"Yo Axl!"

"Gah!!" Axl yelped and whirled around to face the brunette that had suddenly appeared beside him. "Chibiki!! Don't do that to me!!"

Chibiki simply smiled at him, and said: "Well maybe if you weren't so tense all the time."

And then she leaned up and --- pecked him on his cheek briefly before running off, her pet falcon flying not far behind her.

I simply stared after her, before turning to Axl, who was holding one hand to his cheek, of which both were burning bright ruby. I covered my mouth and chuckled quietly.

"Oh, I get it! You got a crush on that girl! Don't you?"

"Uh well I um…"

"Oh just shut up and hurry off after her before she gets away!"

Axl frowned at me angrily, before he rushed off, leaving me alone. Not like it mattered. I finally figured out where Axl had run off to and why.

Not like I was going to spill or anything. I respect other's privacy as much as I respect my commanders, so I won't spill anything personal.

"Quite the odd coupling, hmm?" a familiar voice drawled, and I whipped around in surprise.

Zeal was standing behind me, one hand on her hip and the other grasping a simple package, rectangular in shape. Surprisingly, her once loose clothes had made room for some deep purple jeans with lime green race-stripes on the sides, and a darker purple shirt, the sleeves reaching her barely reaching her elbows. For the rest, she also had an earring dangling from her left ear, which was done in _two_ holes instead of one.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in surprise.

"A few minutes," she stated calmly, starting to walk.

Almost on my own, I started walking alongside her. As I did, I suddenly realized how tall she really was. Qua appearance, I'd estimate her designed age of around my own, but she towered at least a foot, if not two, above me. 

"Has Axl been coming here for long?" I asked, just to make the silence go away, while holding Zero's gift tightly against me.

"For some time. During one of the attacks, he's helped us out quite a great deal," she stated, as if this was some sort of meeting she was forced to sit through and answer questions. "I've offered him a place amongst the Hunters, but he refused."

After she made no more effort to speak, I asked: "So why does he come here all the time?"

"I can't be sure… but I assume it has something to do with Chibiki."

I suddenly remembered what she had said earlier, and frowned, while saying: "I guess you don't approve of them…"

"You jump to conclusions," she stated before I could even say anything else, but her gaze was focused on the hallway, never once glancing my way. "I have absolutely no problems with relationships. People do not choose who they fall in love with. I've always accepted that, and I do not make a problem of it."

"What about gays?" I asked, almost smirking.

Everyone I've asked this question had shuddered in revolt, telling me to drop the subject or calling me a sicko.

Zeal however…

"I'd rather not call people who fall for the same gender that. I always settle for 'homosexuals', and to be perfectly honest," she said, and I swear, I actually saw her smirk right then, "it rather… 'intrigues' me. So, no, I have no problems with it,"

I gasped in surprise, and just stared at her. But she ignored it, and sped up her pace, leaving me behind in the hallway.

I keep learning more and more about the Hunters every day, don't I?

--

"Merry Christmas, Zero-san!" I said calmly, handing the blonde his present.

Zero blinked in surprise, but accepted it nevertheless. He was rather curious and studied the small box from all angles, before he calmly removed the wrapping. X, who was seated backwards on a chair right beside him, looked curiously at his friend as the wrapping revealed a small jewelry box. Gingerly, Zero opened it curiously, and a smile lit up his face.

Removing the gold necklace and charm from the box, he let it dangle in front of his eyes, watching the light glimmer off the crucifix. I had picked it out especially for him, as he seemed to be quite fond of those things, and because he had clearly stated he wanted one.

This was one of those crucifixes clearly meant for jewelry only, and didn't indicate one's belief, as it was embedded with several different gems.

"Classy," Zero mumbled, then turned to me, still smiling. "Thanks, Song."

Wow! He actually remembered my name!

I watched as he unlocked the small chain, and locked it again behind his neck, before letting the small trinket drop against his collarbone. I smiled as Zero fingered it a little, before I headed for a spot near the Christmas tree.

Yeah, they actually set up one, and they did one major good job! Unlike back at Repliforce.

I chuckled a little, until I noticed Zeal and Miranda standing not that far away. Miranda was talking about this and that, sitting on the couch, a robotic kitten resting in her lap, while Zeal simply leaned against the wall, watching the other girl from the corner of her eyes.

Miranda's hair had shifted to the exact same color as Zeal's, but her eyes were a shade darker, and it slightly stunned me at first. How could they suddenly change hair-colors so quickly?

Anyhow, seated beside Zeal, was a large red, green and blue robotic dog, with a delta-emblem on its chest.

I don't know what they were talking about, but I didn't bother with it, and just gazed up at the Christmas tree. It almost reached the ceiling, and everywhere you looked, unimaginable decorations littered the tree, from small, unmeaning trinkets, to wonderful doves, and it was rather intriguing to watch. The pique atop the large tree was a young angel… or, it seemed that way.

When seen from a different angle, it was a young demon, and when seeing the front, it was clear why. The creature was half angel, half demon, literally. The left half, which Catholics believe is the evil side, was the demon, while the right was the angel. 

Suddenly, there was a small scratching at my pants leg, making me look down curiously. That dog from Zeal was sitting there, with a plain gray package in its mouth. After some time, I finally relieved it off its burden, and once I did, it returned to Zeal's side, where it received a gentle pat on its head and some scratching behind its ears.

Curiously, I looked at the package, before I noticed the nametag on it. Surprisingly, it read "To Song, From Zeal".

I frowned and looked over at Zeal, but she was now talking to Axl, who had walked over to her, and was seemingly rather distressed about something.

Leaving that for later, I calmly opened the package, tearing the wrapping apart. It revealed nothing but a plain brown box, but when I opened it, my eyes widened considerably.

The box contained several (UNSCENSORED!!) editions of Aishiteirukara, along with something that seemed more like a sketchbook. After sitting down on a chair near the tree, I pulled out the sketchbook. I flipped through the pages, staring at several sketches of Kaijin and Etrat (the main characters of Aishiteirukara), which were, if I may add, _highly_ detailed.

I swear, it was as if the artist had been right there!

A sudden not caught my attention, and gingerly, I took it out, reading solemnly to myself.

--

__

Some say it's love, others say it's a sin. 

But no matter what they call it, the world would be rather dull without it, ne?

As strange as this may sound, I do not get these ideas on my own.

Even so, don't let that spoil the Christmas spirit.

Merry Christmas, Song.

_

Manga Meazel

_

a.k.a. Mega Man Zeal

--

****

Z: To those who couldn't figure out the last part, Manga Meazel is an anagram of Mega Man Zeal.


	3. Happy New Year 24XX

Happy New Year (23XX)

I watch you from where I stand not far behind

You're staring across the horizon, toward the ocean

I know this must be hard on you, but we need you back

And he needs you back the most

But you know that, don't you?

I know now how much you two mean to each other

It was something I couldn't grasp before

Yet now I understand perfectly

The pain of losing someone you love

It stings

Badly

Never before have I felt pain as this

The scars on my armor and body

Cannot be compared to the pain

I feel and share

This kind of pain is contagious

It infects the area you live in

It kills those who know what happened

Those who cared

But not as much as you

I did not know her well

But I still felt as though I knew her

For my whole life

She is like that, you know?

One look at her

And the world instantly centers on her

You knew her your whole life

I have no doubt of that

So the pain must be even greater for you

And even as I watch you

Staring across the ocean

I sense your pain

Even from this distance

It radiates from you and is clearly visible

We all feel the pain you radiate as you walk past

And it infects us as well

So please stop this now

This can't go on for much longer

We must move on

People are counting on us all now

Never before had I had people looking 

Turning in my direction for help

But now the world turns toward us

Yet it feels like they all look at me

You know how to handle with this

I don't

I call out your name

You turn to face me with your head

Then turn away again

But I see the gems shedding from your eyes

I walk over

Place a hand on your shoulder

You look at me without turning

I say nothing for some time

Then I say

"We must go back…"

You do not answer

Turn away from me

Refusing to meet my eyes

I remove my hand

Look at you a little longer

Then say

"Commander… 

It hurts everyone to see you like this…

Please…

We must go back now…"

I stand there

Waiting for a response

But you do not move

Finally I turn to leave

But not before saying

"This won't bring her back

Once dead

They can't come back"

I take one step

When a fist collides with my skull

I fall to the ground

Grasping my skull

It feels as if hit by a sledgehammer

I turn

And shudder at the anger 

Displayed in your eyes

Intensified by your tears

"Don't say that!!"

You shout at me

And lunge out again

The blow collides with my face

But I do not move

You scream loudly

As if willing the world to hear

As your fists keep on coming at me

Hitting me everywhere and nowhere

"She's not dead!!

She can't be dead!!

She swore!!

She SWORE!!!"

And then you collapse

I sit up

Pulling you up with me

I am not good with this

I cannot do this

A softer voice makes me look up

He stands there

Looking both pained and confused

I ask him to help

And he takes you in his arms with ease

Carrying you back with us

As we walk

You weep into his chest

And keep murmuring

"She swore…

She swore…"

As we slowly walk

Water begins to fall from the sky

Yet we do not speed up

The world seems to share your pain as well

As she cries alongside you

We arrive at your room

And he places you on the bed

Whispering soothing words to you to calm you

You shiver, shake and shudder

And the armor you wear seems too small

It's like you're nothing but a shadow

A wraith of whom you used to be

He continues to soothe you

Trying to make you feel better

I sit in a chair

Trying to think of something to say

But nothing seems appropriate

I turn to the window

Watching the world cry

Before turning away

Closing my eyes from the sight

I feel my eyes burn behind closed lids

But I keep them shut

Not wanting them to fall

And not wanting to see

The pain evident in your eyes

I know not why

But I do not want to see so much pain

Is this what real pain is?

She told me that if I did not feel this

I was not really alive

If this is what being alive feels like

What meaning is there to living?

Then I wonder…

How did she know?

Has she lost someone before?

I finally dare to open my eyes

And open my mouth to ask

"Has she ever lost someone?"

But I can't seem to find my voice

He looks at me for a moment

And I gulp down my fears

Before managing to ask

He blinks

And you sit up

Water still pouring from reddened eyes

He thinks for a moment

Then answers

"Yes

She has

But that had been during the First"

I calculate

This had been the Fifth

So that means

"Then why did she not cry?

Not once did I see her cry

Nor did I see pain on her face

It was in her eyes

But not on her face

Why?"

He does not answer

But looks at you

With a look I cannot describe

You do look at him

And you simply bury your head

Using his chest to hide in

But why?

What do you fear so much?

I do not voice my thoughts

But you do

You open your mouth

A choked sob escapes

And you ask me to leave

He protests

But I tell him it's okay

I leave you and him alone

Knowing you understand each other

Much better than I do

It must feel good

To have someone so very close

To have someone to share your life with

To have someone to love more than your own life

And I wonder if I will ever find someone like that

The day passes slowly

As I sit in front of my window

Staring at the world

She still weeps

I look toward the wall

Where hangs the hilt of a sword

The sword I have always used

The sword that made me who I am

The sword that caused so much chaos

Just then

The world screams

And the earth lights up

Time and time again

The world screams

I lose myself slowly

Staring at the earth's tears as they fall

And I drift off slowly

The door slams open

And I fall to the ground

A yelp tearing from my mouth

I shake my head 

And look up

You stand in the doorway

Once again fitting in your armor

Eyes frowning again

Without a single sign of tears

You look at me with one raised brow

Then say

Voice composed and even

"Why are you still here?!

We must not only rebuilt this place

We must also restore the planet!

So hurry up"

My mind boggles

I am confused

But can you blame me?

It was like last night did not happen

I say nothing though

Pull my sword from the wall

And walk after you

It takes time

But I finally ask

"Are you alright?

Do you not feel sad?"

You look at me

Then a smile plays on your face

And I see you mean it as well

"I am still sad

But I managed to get over it

Mostly

The first night of losing someone

It is always the hardest to deal with"

I look worried

And ask softly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes

I will be fine

Give me time and all will be well"

You say

A smile still on your face

It is still hard to believe you completely

So I ask you

"But will you fully recover?

Will you ever get over her?"

You shake your head

"That is asking for the impossible

Corporeal wounds heal completely over time

Cerebral wounds will never heal completely

They always leave a mark behind

And will always be ready to burst again

Still

You were right

We must move on

Leave the past for what it is

She told me that

No matter how strong you are

Nothing will change what's already occurred

I was just too distressed to see"

We continue to walk

And we are silent for a while

But I must speak again

"She really meant that much to you?"

You nod softly

Almost unnoticeable

"She was always ready for everyone

Always willing to help

She was not much for tête-à-tête

But it was not necessary

I should stop now…

I'm turning sentimental"

I smile and the tension around us has lessened

The others seem in a brighter mood

And everyone greets us in their usual way

Which I have grown to know by heart

We are almost at the training room

When you stop and turn to me

"One more thing"

You say

Face serious

"W-w-what?"

I stutter

Almost afraid to know

Yet you smirk and say

"Happy New Year"

Before walking off

Entering the training room

With a slam of the doors

And the scream of orders

I wait for a moment 

Before staring outside again

No rain falls today

Instead

Snowflakes flutter toward the earth

Shrouding everything in a thick cloud of white

I smile once

Then finally head inside

Feeling like I can take on the world

It's so typical that resurrection

Starts on this day

Promising a new year

And maybe one without Mavericks

Yet I know that's too much to ask

No matter

Because whenever there'll be a Maverick attack

We'll be there

Those Mavericks don't stand a chance

No doubt about it

Because we are the Maverick Hunters

And as for me…

I finally found out where I belong…

Happy New Year


	4. Valentine's Day 23XX

**Notice: Before ANYONE startstelling me that Axl is acting OOC, it's because this is Dark Axl, from my 'Mega Man Zeal' universe, better known as "Dark Neo Earth". Well, enjoy.

* * *

**

_**Valentines Day (23XX)**_

I groan as I feel the sun's rays shine down on my face, and, trying to get some last few minutes of sleep, drape my arm over my eyes. No use though. I'm up, and once up, I can't go back to sleep. I yawn and sit up, getting the kinks out of my joints.

Placing my feet on the ground, I feel a shiver run across my spine from the cold tiles. I stand up and walk to the washroom, needing to thoroughly wake up. I lock the door behind me, more out of habit than anything, and turn on the shower. I then step back so I won't get soaked too soon, and gingerly remove my boxers, before stepping under the spray of water.

Steam has already begun to rise up, and the warm water cascades down my body in gentle streams. My usual spiky hair now hangs limp onto my back, as I pull out some shampoo. I'm not one to care about miniscule stuff like this, but my hair's been getting a little greasy, and it was beginning to get annoying.

I calmly massage my head with the cold substance, keeping it out of the water spray for a moment. I finally get back under and wash everything out. As I allow the water to soak me thoroughly, I think about what I'm going to do today. Well, I guess that if there are no Maverick attacks, I can simply stick around a little longer.

I've never been one to stay here for too long, but they offered me this place for me to have, and well, I just couldn't say no. No one else uses this room, as everyone else is given a different room unless they request otherwise.

Finally, I shut off the water and get out of the shower, the water dripping onto the ground, and steam still rising up all around me. Pulling a towel from the rack, I dry my hair as I walk over to the mirror, which is fogged over by the steam. With a simple swipe, I can once again see my own face, and I simply stare at myself for a while.

Many people have already told me that I have a good complexion, as well as a young face, but all that I can see in my reflection is someone that can possibly not be me, or who they all proclaim me to be. For how can I possibly look young with these scars ruining my face, and my eyes always scrunched down and frowning, and my mouth unable to curve into something as simple as a smile? How can they call that face I'm cursed with handsome?

I finally turn away, drying off my body, still contemplating about what to do. After pulling on some clean clothes, I summon my armor on, not wanting others to see what I do to myself in the night. I would die of shame if they ever learned. Leaving the room behind me, I start roaming the halls quietly, as I've done so many times before. People know that I do this for no reason at all, and they don't bother me as I walk.

Except for you, of course.

"Oy scarface! Hold up there!" your voice calls out, and in surprise, I actually stop and whirl around to face you. Being a Reploid, you don't change how you look that much, and, I guess, most Reploids are glad of that, but I sometimes wish I could. I can't say I hate you, but you tend to be so annoying at certain points. Though you're easy to piss off, and I enjoy watching what buttons I have to push to get a reaction out of you. Though why I even try, I don't know.

"What is it you want, Coffee-girl?" I question icily, using the nickname you seem to hate so much..

You frown at me, even though it's hardly visible under those shades of yours. It's common knowledge around the base that you and I can't stand each other's guts, and are always involved in some sort of argument. But for a reason I can't explain, my heart always pounds frantically during all that. I can't understand the reason why, but I don't really give a damn.

"Why're ya still 'ere any'ow? Normally by this time ye're gone!" you hiss angrily.

I don't care. "…Yeah, whatever…" I mumble simply and continue walking, heading for the cafeteria.

I can hear you growl as you stalk along beside me. I don't bother, knowing you're probably off for the cafeteria as well. Your pet's resting on your shoulder, but he seems a bit exasperated to me. It could be just me, of course, but I doubt it.

As we walk, several people get out of the way, as if afraid to face us in an angry mood, or as if we could start a fight right there. I can't find myself to care in the least, and I'm assuming it's the same with you as you simply make sure you keep up. As we near the cafeteria, you stop, but I don't bother. I know you do not want to be seen entering any place at the same time as me.

After I picked up something to eat for myself, not really caring what it was, I took a seat somewhere on my own, and started eating. I couldn't care very much what it was, as long as I got something in my system.

"Morning!" I suddenly heard beside me, making me look up in surprise. Miranda… of course… Why am I not surprised it was her? "Can I sit here?" she asks brightly.

"…Yeah, whatever…" I mumble, not all that bothered with her company.

She sits down, still smiling. I heard it's impossible to not smile back at her, but as much as I tried, I just couldn't smile back at her. That's why I tried not to look at her face too much, so as not to show that her smiles have no effect on me.

"Did you hear?" she suddenly asks, making me look up. She's not smiling as brightly as before, but still smiling. I quirk an eyebrow at her, telling her without words that I hadn't. She smiles brighter, but only slightly. "Well, now that the Mavericks are keeping quiet for a while, we might be able to celebrate Valentine's tomorrow."

I blink a bit. "Valentine's…?"

Her smile suddenly vanishes and she stares at me for a long time. "…You're joking me."

"……"

"Okay, okay, you're not. Golly… how to explain… uhhh… Valentine's is basically when you express your love to the person you love. Get it?"

"…A little."

"So…" she said cheerily, smiling again. "You gonna go?"

I looked at her, then turned away to start eating. Once I swallowed the first bite, I answered.

"No."

She looked at me like I lost it. "You're not? But… why not?"

Shrug.

For a long time, she said nothing, before she suddenly prodded my shoulder.

"You can at least come… even if you don't have somebody to go with."

"Ferget it Miranda. He's ain't gonna come along," your voice suddenly calls out.

You take a seat next to her, not willingly, because I know you hate getting too close to me, but Miranda is your friend, so…

Miranda just looks at you for a minute, before looking at me again and back at you. Suddenly she smiles brightly and she chimes: "Hey, why don't you two go together?"

"…Excuse me?" I ask, not sure if I heard her right.

Your reaction's a bit more hectic…

"Say WHA! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

Miranda smiles again, then says: "Well… you both have no one to go with, so you can go with each other. Ne?"

"NO WAY!" you scream, drawing several of the other Hunters' attentions.

I roll my eyes a bit, before I mumble: "Sounds like someone's scared…" I can easily feel your eyes on me, knowing you're not pleased with that. "What did you say!" you demand angrily, obviously gritting your teeth to stop yourself from screaming. "I don't hear you going all enthusiastic about it!"

Shrug. "I didn't say 'no' just yet, did I?"

"So you're saying _you_ would!"

I swallow what I have in my mouth before I bother with a response. "Maybe if you weren't so afraid…"

"I AM **NOT** AFRAID!"

"Oh no?"

"No!"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"…Bet on it?"

I take a small sip of my juice, before I look at her calmly. "That's what I said."

"…Meaning?"

Shrug. "Basically, if you chicken out, you'll have to bear with me."

"And if you chicken out?"

"…You probably won't hear from me again."

I can tell you're seriously considering that. Miranda is looking back and forth between us, blinking curiously as she does.

"…Gotta hand it ta ya, yer ways 'f persuasion're pretty good." Calmly, you extend your hand to me. "Deal."

"Deal," I say, accepting your hand with slight annoyance.

That's when it happens…

The second I grab your hand, a strange surge of electricity flies through my circuits, speeding up my bloodstream and making my heart pound like mad. Almost like it's about to leap from my chest. I don't know what it means, but I don't like it.

Even so, I don't show it and just shake your hand, before letting go and returning to my breakfast again. My heart won't stop hammering against my chest however, yet I keep eating like nothing was wrong. I choose to ignore everything else as I eat, like I always do.

Only when I finish do I head off, thinking about what I could do for the rest of the day. If there really aren't any Maverick attacks today, I might be able to stick around for a little longer. Besides, if I leave now, you might think I'm chickening out.

Ugh, there goes my heart again… pounding so hard it's almost unbearable. …And why the hell does my face feel so warm! What the heck is wrong with me!

This's been happening more and more often, and I just don't know what to do about it… It keeps happening when I'm around you, ONLY around you. It's confusing me, and that's the one thing I can't stand.

I really don't know what's happening to me, and it's starting to scare me… I wish I could talk to someone about…

…!

Of course! Why didn't I think of Her sooner?

I run down the halls, back the way I came, passing my room, and heading for the room I know She'll be. I don't run into anybody, as this area of the building holds more of the offices where Hunters can work in peace without being disturbed. But Her room is also in this wing of the building, even though very few know off that.

Finally, I arrive at the correct door, and I stop to pant for breath for a moment. Once I've collected my breath, I idly wipe imaginary sweat from my face, and rub my palms over my thighs. And finally, I raise my fist and tentatively knock on Her door.

"Door's open, Axl," Her voice calls out from the other side (how She even knew it was me… I don't know), and I take a step forward, causing the door to slide open with a hiss.

She doesn't look up from Her paperwork for a moment, but She gestures to a seat across from Her on the other side of Her desk. I walk over and calmly sit down, though I'm anything but calm inside. Patiently, I wait for Her to finish Her work, and watch Her as She bites the back of Her pen, lost in thought, before writing something down on the electronic clipboard.

It seems to take forever, but finally, She sets the clipboard aside, finally turning Her attention to me. A smile graces Her face, and She entwines Her fingers on Her desk. "So, Axl," She starts calmly. "What brings you here so early?"

I fumble with my fingers, and look at them for a moment, before I raise my head and say what's on my mind. "I've been having this… this weird feeling for some time now… I think I've caught a bug or something… I don't know…"

She looks a little surprised, but then She asks softly: "Have you asked Gate about it yet?"

"Everything came out green," I say, disappointment audible in my voice.

She nods, and seems to think for a moment, eyes cast to the ceiling, before She turns to me again. "Tell me, how does this feeling actually feel?" She asks, and I blink.

Is this supposed to help? Nevertheless… "Well… whenever I get near… somebody, or think of this person, I keep feeling like I'm going to blow a circuit somewhere. And she makes me feel like I've run a thousand miles in less than 15 minutes by the way my heart pounds. That, and she makes my face go hot, I don't know…"

She suddenly laughs at me, making me break it off in surprise. She lowers it to a chuckle, then smiles brightly at me.

"Axl, you didn't catch a bug, lad! You're just in love."

"I-I-I-I'm _what_!" I ask, seriously shocked.

"You heard me," She says, still smiling. "And there's nothing wrong with it. But I can expect it to come as a surprise to you. After all, you _were_ trained with the Red Alert Syndicate, weren't you?"

She's one of the few people who know I'd been a mercenary, and yet She still trusts me. She has this strange feeling that can determine if someone can be trusted or not, and She trusts me completely.

I sigh softly, then ask: "So… now what? What am I supposed to tell her?"

She crosses her arms, thinking for a moment. Her finger taps on Her arm in thought, before She turns to me again. "You could ask her out to the Valentine's ball tomorrow…"

"Already did…" I say, slightly embarrassed. "Or uh… actually… I made a bet with her…"

"A bet?"

"Yeah… I said she was afraid to go out with me so…"

"Ah. I see," She says, smiling warmly at me, before it gets a bit of an odd glint to it. "Then, this person you're in love with wouldn't happen to be Chibiki, would it?"

At the mere mention of your name, my face almost feels like it's been set aflame and I quickly duck my head so as not to look at Her. When She chuckles however, I know She must already know from my reaction.

"It is, isn't it?" She asks. I can only nod, though I know I don't rightfully need to answer. She chuckles warmly, and I rub my arm a bit in embarrassment. "Yeah, I figured as much…"

"So… now what?" I ask silently. She hums a little, clearly thinking, so I don't ask again, knowing She's thinking about this for me.

"Well, seeing as this _is _Chibiki we're talking about… Might be a nice idea to offer her flowers."

I blink slightly. "Flowers?"

"She doesn't look like it, but she's crazy about roses. Black ones in particular. Just don't tell her I said that." I smile a little and nod to show I won't. "Oh you do know you're supposed to dress fancy to the party, hmm?"

Uh-oh… "Uh… no…?" I ventured quietly.

She smiles and says: "Thought so. Don't worry. Give me a second, okay?" She then picks up the phone on Her right hand, and presses a speed-dial number. She then waits for a moment, before the phone is picked up on the other side.

"Oh hey Z! Wassup?" X's jovial voice asks, and I can see him smiling on the screen, though I say nothing.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you could lend Axl some clothes for the Valentine's ball tomorrow. He doesn't really have anything and you're about his size."

X's smile doesn't waver as he says: "Sure, why the hell not? I'll bring it to him tomorrow, okay? I've got some work to take care of at the moment."

"That's alright, X. Thanks in advance."

"No problem!" X answers, before he cuts of connection.

She places the phone down and turns to me. "Well, that's taken care off, wouldn't you say?"

I smile gratefully, and say: "Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it, Axl."

We talk for a while, with me mostly telling about you, as She helps me decide about several things for later on. I've always admired Her, but not because of the reason most people think. She's so much like someone I knew very well, and I appreciated the way She helped me whenever I needed Her help. She's always so helpful to everyone, but She also knows not to pamper us. During attacks, it's like She's a completely different person, but I really don't mind. But even in the heat of battle, she's almost like a mother to the Hunters, always looking after their welfare, including my own, even though I'm not really part of the 'family', yet she still sees me as such.

After we've talked, I finally leave Her to Her work again. I know She's always busy, and rarely makes time to enjoy Herself, and She hardly tries. But still, no one really bothers with it. But I wish She would at least take a break to try and enjoy Herself.

The rest of the day just seems to fly, and much sooner than I would've liked, I'm back in bed after a rather rough day. I had decided to go out and scout the area, then returned when the sun had begun to set. That had just seemed to fly by, and I can't really remember what I had done, but I don't rightfully care.

I need to calm myself a little.

So I just sit on the edge of my bed, trying to calm myself, thinking of several ways to handle the situation tomorrow. I think of several things to say to you, to try and tell you what I felt, and praying that you would return the feeling. But it doesn't help any… I can't stop myself from feeling… jittery, I guess.

…Looks like I've got one option left…

I push myself up off of the bed, and make sure the door's locked, windows are sealed and covered with the curtains, before making my way to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes as I went. As I entered, I was only left in my boxers, and I shut the door, locking it quickly, before turning to the mirror/cabinet.

Two wide grayish-blue eyes stared straight back at me, looking as nervous as I felt. Reaching over, I pulled open the cabinet, and looked around, before locating the items I need, and pulling them out. Opening the small box, I take a few moments to study the small, razor-sharp blades resting in it. Slowly, I pull out one of them, placing the others back in the cabinet, before closing it again.

For a long moment, I don't move, keeping a hand to the cabinet, looking down. After taking a deep breath, I bring my hands up, using my free hand to wipe my hair aside and start to "work". I feel nothing but a sense of relief as the blade slowly but surely separates the synthskin, causing red and black liquid to start pouring. I move slowly, savoring every inch that the blade slices through. I breathe in and out deeply, focused only on the sense of relief sweeping over me.

I know it's not good to do this, but I can't help it; if I don't do this, my skin will just keep itching and itching until I go mad. No one knows of this. No one knows I do this to myself. And this is the reason why I do not enjoy the med-bay; because they'll see what I do to myself. They'll ask questions I don't want to answer, or more precisely… can't answer.

Once I'm done, I make sure to clean up after myself. Remove the blood from my body, allow the wounds to close, and look at my face in the mirror one last time. There's still red smeared near the corners of my mouth, and a bit above my eyes. Taking a washcloth, I quietly wipe it away. I know I need to erase all traces of what I've done. I don't want to worry them for no good reason. Only when I'm positive there's nothing more staining me, do I head out, crawling under the blanket quietly.

For some reason, I always feel cold when I sleep. No matter how many blankets I wrap around myself, I just can't seem to get warm. I shudder silently, before closing my eyes, begging my body to sleep. Of course, it takes me an hour to finally fall asleep.

Night always brings memories… each more horrid than the last…

I wish I could stop it, but I know that it's practically impossible…

When morning dawns, I can't help but feel slightly better, knowing that I never have to go back to that. As I get up, I wince as my body screeches in pain, but it's something I welcome.

The pain makes me feel alive… assures me that I can still feel _something_… so I don't bother.

A sudden knocking makes me leap up in surprise. For a whole second, I just sit there and wonder what had happened, before it registers.

X.

God! What's the time?

I don't bother checking, and quickly summon my armor on before starting toward the door. As I thought, it's X. He looks up when I open the door and nods politely in greeting. I return the favor silently.

"You 'kay?" X suddenly asks. "You look a bit pale…"

I so hope nothing shows on my face as I shrug slightly. "…Didn't sleep too well."

"Oh. That explains it." I'm not sure if he really buys it or not, but I'm glad he doesn't question it any further. Instead, he just hands me a small wrapped-up package. "Anyway, here's those clothes you needed. Won't ask who you're going with, as that's none of my business. And in case you didn't know, it starts at 1600."

I just nod in appreciation, and watch for a moment as he heads off. I always did find him to be a bit of an odd-bird, but of course, I never voiced my thoughts when around him. That would only end up with me getting in a lot of trouble.

As I close the door, I shudder silently. I just want to turn tail and never get back, but at the same time, I can't bear to do that. It's confusing me…

I quickly check my internal clock, and sigh. It's still early, so I might as well go buy something for you. I can actually buy things, because She actually found it was fair to pay me for my services around MHHQ.

By the time I get back, I still have two hours before it was to begin. Silently, I put on the clothes X had given me, glad that it hides most of my skin, including my neck. For what seems like hours, I wait for it to be time, before I start heading out. There are plenty of others walking around, but they don't seem to be paying attention to anyone.

It doesn't take me long to reach your room. Taking a breath, I finally manage to look 'normal', and knock on your door. I can hear you shout out a "Just a sec!" before I can hear you rushing about slightly, with your pet squawking as you do. I sigh softly and cross my arms over my chest, waiting silently.

Few seconds later, the door opens and I look up to face you - and abruptly hold back a gasp.

I had always expected you to never be the girl to wear a dress under any circumstances, but you just proved me wrong. True, it's not very wide like most I've seen in my life, and instead, it just reaches your ankles, and it's wide enough to move around, but not enough to make it seem like a tent. I also realize that, before that day, I never saw your eyes, as they'd always been covered with your shades.

For a moment, we both don't move or speak, before you finally speak up. "So… ya decided ta show up…?" It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either, I don't know… Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up. "…And you didn't chicken out," I finally manage to say, though with a bit less scorn than usual.

Again, that silence, and it's starting to make me a bit nervous. I think quickly, trying to find something to say to you…

"Nice dress/tux… Huh! Oh uh… thanks… I guess…"

Ooookay… that was freaky. We just both said the same things at the exact same time, and that was just plain odd. Again… silence, but I'm not letting it stay this time.

"Um… here," I say simply, handing you the bouquet I'd been holding.

You blink in surprise, but accept them nonetheless. "For me?" you ask, more to yourself than me, looking at the black roses with a look of wonder.

Whoa… I guess She wasn't kidding…

"Um uh… arigato…" you suddenly say, and I blink.

"Ari… wha?"

"Huh? Oh uh… sorry… Ancient Japanese… it means 'thank you'…"

"Oh."

After you set the flowers in a vase, we finally start off. Before we did, I offered you my arm and you, strangely enough, accepted it. Again, electricity's surging through my circuits, but I try to ignore it as best as I can. Of course, that's easier said than done…

Once we arrive, several people are dancing, while others are just sitting at tables and just talking to each other. I'm not sure what to do now, as I'm not very good when it comes to dancing, and I don't rightfully know what I should talk with you about. Guess that doesn't rightfully matter, as you start pulling me toward one of the tables, though making sure not to let it show to others.

It's odd though… seeing MHHQ like this. It's startling how they were able to morph this place into something that looks almost comfortable and cozy. I don't let it bother me too much and just try to calm myself a little. I know I should talk to you, but I'm not sure what I should talk to you about. If I told you that I… well, that I fell in love with you… no doubt you probably wouldn't believe me.

I look around for a minute, trying to find inspiration on what I should talk to you about, before I get an idea. I turn to you and ask, trying to sound polite: "You want something to drink?"

You blink, turning your attention to me, as you too were looking around. For a moment you seem to think, then shrug. "Normally… I'd take coffee but as Z didn't let anyone bring in a coffee-maker…" You pause to grumble slightly under your breath. "Just some soda, if that's okay…"

I shrug simply, refraining from saying my usual comment. So I get up and get the drinks (not without telling you though). You don't really mind, and just wait patiently for me to come back. That doesn't take me long, and I'm back with the drinks within 3 minutes. You accept the drink quietly as I sit back down, smiling only slightly as you do.

I wish I knew what I could talk to you about, but for some reason, my mind is drawing a blank. As I take casual sips, I watch you for a bit. I can tell you're obviously thinking about something, so I let you think for a moment. Hell, I have nothing to say anyway.

…Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," I hear myself say and I instantly start cursing myself for it.

You look up at me as if startled awake suddenly, before you smile a bit. "Oh, nothin' really… just reminiscin' this 'n' tha…" Shrug. "Mostly 'bout the war though…" You take a calm sip of your drink.

The war…

"…Why are you even involved in all of this?"

"Huh! … Oh, the war… Well… Z's my best friend 'n' all… so when she wen' out ta try 'n' fix things alone…" Shrug. "I dunno… I jus' wanted ta help her…" Sigh. "But I dun think I'm doing anyun any good… I jus' tend to screw up…"

I don't respond for a minute, sipping at my drink a bit. "…I used to have that a lot… that's why I started working solo."

Well, as you're telling me why _you_ fight, I figured you'd listen to why I did. You look up in surprise, then blink.

"What about you? Why are ye involved in all'f this?"

"…" Chuckle. "I had a tendency of poking my nose in things that were none of my concern. Ended up fighting for my life on several occasions." Shrug. "Ended up making a hobby out of it, so to speak."

You laugh lightly at the way I put it, and I chuckle only slightly. "You? Pokin' yer nose in other people's business? I dun buy tha!"

I just smirk and shrug. "…Your problem, toots." …Uh… oh… That was dumb.

You stare at me for a minute, then ask a bit indignantly: "Oy! When the heck did I become 'toots'!"

"Since I felt like taking over some of the ol' bounty hunter's lines," I say casually, without really thinking about it.

"…? Bounty hunter?" I can tell you're confused, but I don't blame you. I doubt anyone would've seen that coming.

"Yeah. Ran into the guy once or twice. Tends to call everyone he runs into 'mate' or 'toots'." Shrug. "Okay guy. Just a bit of a pain in the ass at some points."

"I can imagine," you say, chuckling a bit. For a minute, neither of us speak up, but finally, you start again. "Ya know, I neva heard ya say tha much in such a short 'mount 'f time."

I just shrug. "I don't usually have a reason to talk all that much."

"Aha. So why d'ya talk so much now? Eh?"

"…Good question… I dunno."

You yelp and nearly tumble over. I can't help but chuckle. You're rather amusing when you're not screaming and cussing and all that. Not that I'm about to tell you that.

"You, are impossible!"

"I know."

"GACK!"

I can't help but chuckle slightly, and you frown a little at me, before you, too, chuckle a bit. It was about at that point that I realize the music had changed from a full band to a simple violin. You seem to notice too and you smile. "Looks like X-box finally went up the stage."

At that comment, I turn to you in confusion. You smirk and down the rest of your soda, before getting up. Before I can ask, you start pulling me out of my seat and start dragging me off. I quickly down the rest of my own drink and follow you, though I don't know whereto.

But a few seconds later, we're standing near the stage, and I understand what she meant. Sitting silently on a chair while playing the violin with his eyes closed, is X. He's obviously very skilled, as he almost easily plays a song to which I can't hear the words, but do not wish to. It's a silent tune, and at the same time, oddly loud. I dunno, it's hard to explain. But I do know that he was really good at this.

"Oy, Axl!" you suddenly say, pulling at my arm and back down to Earth. I look over and you smile a very odd smile, pulling me along before I can say a word.

"Wha? Hey, what are you-uh?" I cut off my own sentence when you turn to me with a small smirk, putting one of my hands on you side and holding the other calmly. I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but I can't say I like it…

"Ye're not chickening out, are ya?" you ask cheekily.

I frown a little, before mumbling: "I don't even know what you're planning, and it's obvious you're not about to let go, so why should I bother?"

You just chuckle, shrugging your shoulders lightly as you place your free hand near my shoulder. "Jus' go with the flow, arrite?"

I shrug simply before I almost yelp as you start to move, pulling me along. It takes me about five seconds to figure out that we're actually dancing. Which's not good, as I have absolutely _no_ idea on how to do that… Still, it doesn't seem that hard, as you calmly guide me across the floor, and it always makes me think I could just take over from there.

"Well… this's easier than blondie made it seem…" I suddenly hear you mumble, making me blink.

"What?"

"…Oops… did I say tha aloud?"

"Loud and clear."

"Shimatta!" Blink. "Uh… sorry… tha means 'damn'."

"Ah."

I don't say anything else, and just focus on the music flowing through the air. After some time, I finally start anticipating the moves, and start guiding you across the floor instead. You blink in surprise, before smiling and just moving along.

Damn… this is easier than it looks…

That was before X suddenly began to increase the pace. For a second, we look at each other, before smirking at the same time and moving apart slightly, though keeping one hand connected to one of the other's. As if thinking as one, we start moving to the music, and I don't even think about what I do anymore, allowing my body to move to music on its own. I'm not sure if you're doing the same, but I don't really think about it that much.

We place one hand together with just the fingertips, standing so close that our noses almost touch. We walk in a half circle, before moving back again, holding hands, before I pull you in, causing you to spin into me almost easily. I spin you away again, and you move along simply. I quickly switch my hand with my other, before we continue moving almost easily on the beat of the music.

As the music finally starts to come to a close, our hands clasp together before we step closer until we're almost touching. Almost, but I think it's almost _too_ close. It's about at that point that I realize how heavily my heart is pounding against my chest, so hard, that I'm almost afraid you'll hear it. I don't know what to do now, but for some reason, you're staring at me like you're afraid of something, though I don't know what, or why you would be.

I don't know why, but there's something pulling at the back of my mind, something that's overriding everything else in my mind. It's almost like… shit. Why now! Why the heck am I so jittery all of a sudden! But… there's something different… I don't know why, but my skin isn't aching. …At least… not everywhere. I have no idea what's going on, but this is just… freaky…

All of that happens in less than a second, and I don't even have the chance to try and change my mind before I bend down, vaguely realizing you're slowly moving closer…

That's when the applause starts, startling us both to awareness. At some point, we must've ended up in the center of attention, and everyone had been watching us dance, apparently.

…shit.

By the time we were back on our seats, we were both pretty much embarrassed.

"Shimatta… tha was embarrassing…" you mutter, your face almost as red as a tomato. I have no doubt I looked about the same. "Pretty much…" I mumble.

For a long time, neither of us speaking at all, unable to think of anything to say to cut through the tension. I'm not sure what to do, though I really want to say something to you, but I don't know what. I open my mouth to speak, but I close it just as fast.

What to do…? What to do…?

"…Oy, Axl?" I look up to you. "Um… ya wanna go someplace else…?"

For a minute, I say nothing, then shrug. "Yeah, whatever…" before getting up and offering you my hand. You smile a bit and accept it, before we walk out.

As we do however, I can feel someone's eyes on my back, and look back for a second. But when I do, it stops. Damn… should've known…

Pushing the thought from my mind, I just walk along with you, not really knowing where we're going, but not really bothering either. As we leave the room behind, the music begins to fade, but it's still audible, though faintly. When we reach our destination, I can't help but smile slightly.

It's a cliffside overlooking the ocean. The sun's already set, setting the cliff in a very different light than it has during the day, no doubt. I never really took the time to admire such simple stuff before, having been too busy trying to stay alive.

You sit down on the edge and pull me down to sit beside you. I don't say anything and just sit down beside you, looking over the ocean silently. Neither of us speaks a word, as we just watch the stars for a long time. You shiver suddenly, and I look at you for a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm 'kay. It's jus' a bit nippy… tha's all."

'Nippy'? Yeah right… more like freezing.

Without thinking about it, I take off the jacket of the tux I'm wearing and place it over your shoulders, making you look at me in surprise. "Oy, Axl? Wha're ya-"

"I'll be okay…" I say simply. "I still got a shirt on."

"Okay… if you say so…" you say quietly, before you blink. "Axl…"

"Hmm?"

"…Wha… what's that on your neck…?"

Wha? … Oh shit! I totally forgot about that thing!

I look away quickly. "…Nothing."

"Axl…" I shudder in surprise when your hand suddenly closes around my chin, making me face you. "If it was nothing you wouldn't turn away from me."

I don't say anything to that. I don't know what I should've said. Don't know what I could've done to make sure she wouldn't find out.

So I did nothing…

I just bit my lip when she traced the scar across my throat, circling all the way around my neck, like someone had put a burning ring of steel around it. "When did you get this…? …Never mind that… _who_ did this?"

"……"

"Axl… Axl, tell me who did this. I can't rip someone to pieces without knowing who to get, right?"

I don't look at you for a long time, unable to face you. I don't know whether I gave my mouth permission for it or not, but it spilt everything. Nothing about Red Alert though, and for that I'm glad… but still… I tell you about what I do to myself, why I do it… and so much more…

By the time I manage to regain control, hot tears are leaking from my eyes. You're still there, and instead of scolding me, you're there holding me close, shushing me quietly. For once in my life, I allow someone to hold me, not knowing I'd allow you to do this multiple more times after this.

"Axl! Look!" you suddenly say, pointing skyward. I look up, just in time to see something streak across the dark sky. "C'mon hurry! Make a wish! But don't say it aloud or it won't come true!"

A wish…?

…Well okay…

I close my eyes and make my wish, hoping that it really would come true. Not sure if it could, but one can always hope.

'Hmm…' I remember thinking as I had somehow wound up with my head lying sideways on your lap. 'I like this position…' I smile slightly, knowing I probably look ridiculous like that, but I don't really care.

"…Ne, Axl?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha'd ya wish for?"

"Wasn't I supposed to keep it a secret?" I ask, a bit cheekily.

"Ah phooey! Ye're no fun!" you complain, though with a small smile.

"Well, what did _you_ wish for?" I retort.

You seem to be thinking about it for a minute, then smirk. "Ta be able ta do _this_," you say, and before I can ask, you bent down and covered my mouth with your own, completely catching me off guard.

I feel as if there's so much electricity surging through me that's it's almost like I'll blow all of my circuits pretty soon, while my heart is hammering wildly against my ribcage. I can actually _feel_ my blood pouring through my veins, almost as if I just sliced through the skin and let it flow freely.

When you finally pull back, I just lie in your lap for a minute, blinking strangely up at you. A small smirk then passes my lips.

"Wow… those wishes sure work fast."


	5. Toughest Mission yet 26XX

**_Toughest Mission yet… (26XX)_**

Flipping another page of the magazine, a very small Reploid was sprawled over the ground of the recreation room, a whole bunch of other mags spread out all around her and chucked about. The girl, seemingly no older than 9, 10, had shimmering corn-blond hair, two long locks circling her head and tied up behind her head in a single ponytail. The dress she was wearing was a dark purple with light teal designs adorning it, her feet tucked in some easy sandals.

As her bright, wide emerald eyes skimmed the pages of the magazine, she leaned on the knuckles of one hand, like she had seen many others around her do, while her other arm was clutching on to the bundle of white fluff she always carried along. The kitty was still rather new, but there was a hint of dried glue around the poor kitten's nose, indicating recent loss. There was also a very intricate cross around the kitten's neck.

Flipping another page, the girl finally let out a cry of frustration, sat up and threw the magazine away. Angrily, she sat on the floor, cross-legged, arms crossed with one hand clutching the arm of her kitty (nicknamed "Neko-chan"), as she pouted with a sad frown on her face. "Darnits!" she mumbled, having heard it enough to know that it meant something one didn't like.

Sitting there for a moment longer, the girl, Amalia, thought very hard about her current predicament, wondering what her next course of action should be. Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to spark above her head and brightened her face.

Giving a shout of joy, she jumped to her feet and toddled out of the room, leaving the scattered magazines for some of the Preons to take care of. Her small feet made steady click-clacking noises against the halls as she scampered through the halls, nimbly avoiding crashing into anyone's legs as she went.

After a while, though…

"Oiy Ames, whacha walken up tha ceiling for?"

Amalia smiled brightly as she stopped and looked up at the ceiling, instantly spotting a familiar Hunter with silver hair and eyes shielded by a visor of some kind, grinning cheekily. "Ohayo TJ-san!!" she chirped happily as the Rank B Hunter wall-jumped back to the ground.

"Heya shrimpo," TJ said with a slight ruffle of the girl's hair. "So whacha in such a hurry for tha' cha almost knock everyone over, eh?"

Amalia was about to just tell the human what she was planning, but snapped her jaw shut at the last second. She had learnt early on how fast rumors could spread around the base, and it didn't seem wise to go about telling everyone about it. So, with a smile, she said: "It's a secret!"

TJ cocked his head a little. "Oiy? It's such a big secret cha can't even trust ol' TJ?"

Ami smiled. "A secret is a secret. Ya's not s'posed to tell anyones."

"Well… suppose tha's true… Soooo where cha headen?"

After thinking it over for a moment, she decided she could at least answer _that_. "I's heading to see Daddy."

"Cha pops? Wait… ain't he at CSHQ?"

"Hmhmm!"

TJ scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Err… tha Warp Station's on tha other side o' tha base, ain't it?" he said, pointing in the general direction Ami was heading for.

Amalia blinked, looking over curiously. Thinking for a moment, she finally turned to TJ with a small smile. "Ne, TJ-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can I's get a lift?"

"… Do cha haveta ask?"

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Amalia cheered as she held on to TJ's neck as they rushed through the hallways, with TJ laughing. Most Hunters had to jump aside to avoid getting run over as the two hurried over toward the Warp Station.

The larger portion of the Hunters was used to it by now, though they still had several close calls. That, and there was still one part that could use some work…

"WHAO!!"

CRASH!

…the brakes.

"OW!!"

"Owie!"

As both rubbed their heads a bit painfully, they looked at each other, before laughing the situation off.

"Yous said yous fixed it!"

"Yeah tha's wha I thought too!"

"You two enjoying yourself?" a calm voice asked, making them look up. Amalia smiled brightly.

"Ohayo Collin-san!" she chirped as TJ stood up and helped the girl up as well, dusting her off. "I's have to go see Daddy. Can yous help mes?"

Collin allowed a small smile. "Sure, Miss."

* * *

After she reached CSHQ, Amalia toddled through the hallways (after saying "hi" to Gina at the Warp Station). Looking around at all the Chaos Shadows walking around, she tried to spot her father, but not seeing him. And of course, she had no idea where to go to either.

However, when she looked back to see where she was, she bumped right into someone's leg and fell to the ground with a yelp.

As she looked up, an amused feline face smiled down at her. "Greetings, child," Sphinx said as he helped her to her feet. "Your father you seek, yes?" As her face beamed, he raised his staff towards one of the doors. "At the end of this hall his lab lies. Final door on the left, it is. I believe he has been there all morning."

"Wai! Arigato, Unc Sphinx!" she chirped happily, hugging him around his knees before she toddled off quickly. For a girl her size, she was fast on her feet.

As she came to the door Sphinx mentioned, she saw the sign on the door, which read "Do not disturb". She knew that it'd be impolite to go in, but it was important. So, she pushed open the door and toddled in. She closed the door with a bit of a bang as she came in, making her jump slightly.

And no doubt someone else as well…

"What the…?!" As Red whirled around from the armor he was working on, he was very glad he didn't finish the outburst. "Oh, hey Ami. What a nice surprise." Walking over and lifting her into his arms, he asked: "What brings you here?"

Ami smiled, before she pouted a little. "I's got a problems…"

"A problem?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "What kind of problem?"

Taking a moment to think of how to say it, she finally said: "Mommy's hard to buy for… I's can't find anyt'ing…"

Red blinked, before moving to the computer to check the calendar. 'I didn't forget her birthday again, did I?' As he saw the date, the reasoning clicked. "Oh yeah, that's right… tomorrow's Mother's Day…"

The small girl nodded. "Chibi-san said I's had to buy Mommy somethings… but I's dunno anything…" she said with a sad little frown.

The Mage just smiled, shutting the computer console. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find something nice for her together. I know a couple places around the city that could suit our needs…" Tapping the com-link in his helmet, he said: "Hey Griff?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking Amalia into the city to look for a Mother's Day gift for Z. Keep tabs on things for me, willya?"

"Sure thing, man. I'll call you only if something huge goes down."

"Perfect. Red out." Cutting the connection, Red let the girl down, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go shopping."

"Wai!!" she cheered. "So… where's we going exactly?" she asked cutely, head tilted to the side.

"We'll start at the Galleria Mall a few miles north of here. They should have some good stuff."

* * *

After a short Chaser ride to the designated complex, the pair entered the building. "Heh… looks like they added more stuff… it's bigger in here than I remember…"

"Wowie!!" Ami exclaimed, looking around in wonder. "This place is huuuuuuuuuge!" she chirped, looking around. However, she spun on her heels a little too fast and almost tumbled over.

Catching his daughter with a chuckle, Red started walking into the mall. "Careful now. Don't leave my side while we're in here, we don't want you to get lost." Taking her hand, he looked at the various stores. "See any place you want to start with?"

Looking around carefully, she blinked several times. "Uh…" Adjusting her hold on Neko-chan, she briefly let go of Red and stepped away a little. Pointing in front of her and closing her eyes, Ami spun around and 'round a number of times, before stopping as she got dizzy. "Meeeeeh…" she whined a little as she blinked cutely. "Tha one. Whaever it is…"

Looking up to the store she selected, he shrugged. "Hm… jewelry store… I suppose that's as good a place to start as any…" Picking her up, he walked up to the counter. "Hi, we're looking for a gift for her mother. Could you help us?"

The girl behind the counter looked up curiously, before she gave the two Reploids a warm smile. "Of course. Are you looking for anything specific?"

Red just shook his head. "Not really… I think a necklace or maybe a bracelet would be good choices though…" Glancing at Amalia, he asked: "That sound good to you, Ami?"

Amalia looked a little confused. "Wha's a 'praise-let'?"

The girl behind the counter giggled softly, before she explained "A bracelet is like a ring, only it's designed to fit around your wrist. Does that help?"

Ami blinked, then frowned in slight thought. Finally, she shook her head. "I dun think a pras… brai… brase… meh! _Brace-let_, is such a good idea…"

Accepting that, the girl behind the counter gestured toward the side of the room. "In that case, the necklaces can be found there. We also had several new pendants shipped in this morning. Go ahead and take a look."

Red nodded as they moved over to the designated display case. 'Good point, with all that shifting to a buster our arms do, a bracelet'd get destroyed within a week… Surprised I didn't think of that, especially since that's why I didn't suggest a ring…' Looking over the various pieces, he asked "So what do you think, sweetie? See anything good?"

Amalia looked over the pendant and necklaces curiously. There were many different shapes and sizes, but the one thing they had in common… "Ooooh… shiny!" Ami chirped, before smiling at Red. "Auntie always says tha when Mommy's playing Dee-em-see!"

"Ah, Devil May Cry… One of your mom's favorite games, if I'm not mistaken…" Pausing a bit, he added "It's a bit too much for you though, at least until you get a little older…" Looking over the options, Red pointed to a necklace bearing a star-shaped sapphire surrounded by little diamonds. "That one's pretty… Think she'll like that one?"

Cocking her head this way and that, Ami studied the star a little skeptically. After a moment, she shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "Nah. Mommy's not big a fan of stars… not those, at least…" Looking around, she put a finger to her lips, studying the pendants for a moment.

Finally she pointed to one and started with "This one looks… no wait…" Pulling back, seeming to hesitate, she finally shook her head and retracted quickly. "Not a good idea…" When Red looked over, he saw that she'd been pointing at an amethyst heart with a number of small rubies and sapphires adorning it.

A slight frown marred Red's face at the sudden reminder of the fight in Father's Chamber and how that had ended. "No, definitely not a good idea…" Glancing around the pendants again, he mumbled something akin to "Neither are moons right now…"

"Nuh-uh." The amount of moon-pendants was minimal, but there were plenty of hearts lying around, and that was the last thing Z needed.

"Hey, that one looks cool." The Mage gestured to a pendant composed of four interlocking rings, one lined with rubies, the second with emeralds, the third with sapphires, and the final connecting ring lined with sparkling diamonds. It really was a beautiful piece.

Blinking a few times, Amalia finally smiled. "Tha one looks okie!" she chirped, before frowning. "But… do yous think tha's 'nough?"

Red chuckled at that. "Let's just see how much this is before we start thinking about getting more, ok?" Turning to the girl behind the counter, he asked: "Excuse me, how much does this one cost?"

The girl walked over and looked at the pendant. "That one? Well, normally it's 250 zenny. However… considering Mother's Day is tomorrow, the price was lowered to 175." Ami cocked her head, before looking up at Red.

"Really? Heh…" A smile crossing his features, he said "I was expecting a much larger number than that… We'll take it."

"Alright." The girl (Angelica, by her nametag) pulled out a key and unlocked the thin barrier of see-through plasma that had taken over the role of glass those days. Reaching inside, she carefully removed the pendant from its hook before sealing the others again. Heading for the counter again with the two Reploids right behind her, she asked: "Will that be all or are you going to look for something else, too?"

After a moment of thought, Red said "Actually, I'd like to take a look at some lockets too." Glancing at the girl in his arms, he added "I just got an idea that I think your mom might like…"

Looking around quickly, Angelica finally pointed toward a different section. "Lockets are over there. I'll wrap this one up for you, okay?"

As the two Reploids headed for the lockets, Ami looked up at Red and asked: "Wha's a lock-it?"

"A locket is a kind of necklace that has a little compartment on the pendant part that holds little trinkets or, in our case, a picture." Lightly poking the girl's nose, he clarified "Specifically, a picture of you that we're gonna take when we get back to my place."

"Meh!" Rubbing her nose, Ami blinked curiously. "Yous really think Mommy'll like tha?"

"I can't think of any good mother who wouldn't…" Red replied simply, examining the different lockets in stock. "After all, it's like a part of her child is always with her…" Unfortunately, a good number of the selection was heart-shaped. 'Come on, there's gotta be something that'll work in here…'

Amalia looked around as well at the different lockets. Finding one that wasn't heart-shaped was not easy, but finally, she smiled and pointed. "There!" she chirped. The locket she was pointing at was oval in shape, pale silver in color and adorned with one single sapphire in the absolute center and light gold decorations around the edges.

"Good eye, sweetie. That's perfect." As Angelica approached with the wrapped necklace, Red pointed to the locket Ami found. "We'll take this one."

Nodding, Angelica turned to Amalia. "Hi, can I trust you with this for a moment?" she asked of the small girl. Ami smiled, taking hold of the small present, while Angelica took out the locket. The small girl looked at the present curiously, making sure not to drop it.

After locking the section again, Angelica went ahead and wrapped up the locket as well, Red walking after her shortly after, while Ami looked at the small package she held from all sides.

"Ami, come on, it's time to pay for our gifts." As his daughter toddled over, he asked Angelica jokingly "So what's the damage?"

Once she finished wrapping the locket, Angelica said: "Let's see… put together… that would be 325 zenny."

"Alrighty…" Taking out a small plastic card from his gauntlet, he handed it to Angelica. Accepting it, she slid the card through the reader, and the amount was automatically deducted from the Chaos Shadows' business account.

Smiling as the transfer completed, Angelica handed back the card. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too." Stashing the card again and picking up the wrapped locket, he reached down to take Amalia's hand. "Come on, Ames, let's go take that picture and get these ready for Mommy, ok?"

"Okie!" Ami chirped, following after Red quickly (waving goodbye to Angelica as she went).

As they walked back, Amalia looked around from time to time. Things were starting to get busy, so she stuck close to Red to avoid losing him in the crowd. "Meh… busy."

"Looks like we're not the only ones doing last minute shopping…" Red said dryly, stopping at one of the benches near the exit. "Here, Ami. You hold the gifts, and I'll carry you until we get back to the Chaser."

"Okiday!" Accepting the gifts and holding on to them, but just before Red could pick her up, she blinked and looked around curiously, like she had heard something but didn't know what.

Pausing, Red straightened up a bit. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Frowning a little as Amalia tried to determine what she was hearing and where it was coming from, but with all those people walking around, it was a little hard to do so. Pretty soon, though, it began to become a bit more audible. At least audible enough for Red to hear as well.

It seemed someone at the mall decided that, because it was so crowded, it was a good way to earn some money, as there was someone playing a guitar somewhere to their left. Normally, they would've let it slide, but the tune that person was playing was, not only _very_ old, but rarely heard nowadays. The main pattern of the tune consisted of five notes and four tones.

Ami only recognized it because Chibi always whistled it when she was bored.

Recognizing the tune himself, Red chuckled, quickly finding the source. "It's just a mall performer, kiddo. He's just playing a song your aunt whistles a lot." Lifting her up, he pointed to the guitarist in question. "See? Now let's jet."

"But…" Ami started, looking at the guitarist with a confused look. "…but Chibi-san always said she was the only one who knews tha song…"

Letting out a resigned sigh, Red conceded. "Alright, let's go find out." Walking over, they waited for him to finish before asking "Excuse me, where did you learn that song?"

The man looked up with pale blue eyes, blinking a little curiously. It was easy to tell by his eyes that he was a Reploid, as they were the eyes of a First Generation Reploid. "That song?" he repeated, before giving a small smile. "I learned it from an old friend. She taught me after I retired from my job years back. Why do you ask?"

Amalia frowned a little, before she chirped: "Only Chibi-san knows that song! So how's you know it?"

The man blinked. "…You two know Chibiki??"

Red simply nodded. "Yeah, you could say we're related." Extending his free hand, he said "I'm Red Chaos Mage, Head-Commander of the Chaos Shadows. Nice to meet you. And this is my daughter, Amalia. Chibiki is her aunt."

Accepting the handshake, the Reploid nodded. "Vincent. Plain Vince, if you want. Feeling's mutual." Nodding politely to the small girl with a half-salute, he added "And nice to meet you too, little miss."

"I ain't little!" Ami grumbled.

"Okay, okay! You're not! Excuse me," Vince laughed.

Amalia pouted. "I ain't!!"

Red just chuckled, lightly bouncing the girl in his arms. "Alright then, big girl. Let's head back. We still gotta get your mom's Mother's Day present ready, and the afternoon's almost done." To Vince, he said "I'll mention to Chibi that we ran into you, and maybe she'll stop by. See you later, man."

Vince nodded simply. "Probably, knowing her…" he said softly, before he smiled. "Well, see ya later then."

* * *

Finally making it outside to the parking lot, Red quickly found where he parked his bike. "Alright, now let's get back home for that picture…"

When they got to the bike though, there was someone waiting for them there. Namely an albatross-sized, yellow bird with spiked feathers. The bird looked up from preening his feathers and cawed in greeting. Amalia smiled brightly upon spotting the bird. "Ohayo Roc!" she chirped.

Chuckling at seeing the thunderbird, Red reached out to stroke his crest. "And what brings you here, pal?"

Roc chirped happily as Red moved his hand over the crest on his forehead, its bright gray-bluish eyes twinkling a little. The bird cawed a little and Red, through a special chip received from the bird's owner, could understand what the bird was trying to say. //Master asked me to keep an eye on Miss Amalia. Just in case, you see.//

Snorting a little, Red nodded. "Yeah, I understand… Thanks for the concern, but I got it covered." Mounting the Chaser, Red got Amalia settled in, the gifts securely stashed in the storage compartment. "All aboard for CSHQ."

Roc chirped and hopped on the Mage's shoulder. //Apologies for intruding… but I just do as Master tells me,// Roc said softly, before spreading his wings and taking the air. "Bye Roc-kun!" Ami called out, waving.

Don't worry about it. Just tell your Master to pay his brother a visit every so often, alright? Giving the bird one last salute, Red hit the ignition, sending the two Reploids jetting down the road.

* * *

About half an hour later, Red carefully placed the freshly-taken photograph of Amalia in the locket's interior. "There we go." Holding it up, he showed it to the girl. "Now your mom can see your smiling face whenever she likes."

Ami smiled her father's handiwork. "Tha looks pretty goods," she chirped, just before she yawned. "Meh… Daddy? Can I's stay heres tonights?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Of course. We'll both go over and wish your mom a happy Mother's Day together when we wake up." After preparing the bed she usually used when she slept over, Red moved to the computer and sent Zeal a message to tell her Amalia's whereabouts. "Alright…" Turning back to the girl, he said with a smile "Let's get you tucked in."

Amalia pulled herself up on the bed, before tugging off her sandals, dropping them near the wall as she laid down on the bed, snuggling her face into the pillow.

Pulling the sheets up to his daughter's shoulders, the Mage whispered "Good night, princess." before moving to his Capsule, sealing himself away for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Ami groaned a little in her sleep as she turned over on her side, before slowly waking up. Blinking open her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out where she was. But when she did, she instantly shot up straight. "Wai!!"

Amalia hopped off of the bed, and pulled on her sandals quickly, before toddling over to Red's capsule. Knocking on it, she called out: "Daddy! Okiro!!"

With a soft hiss, the capsule slid open, the Mage inside opening his eyes slowly. "Alright, alright, I'm up." Shaking off the drowsiness, Red looked up to where the gifts were resting, neatly wrapped on the worktable. "Time to go wake up Mommy too…" Taking the locket, he gave Amalia the necklace to carry before heading for the door.

Once they entered the Warp Room, Red nodded to the girl at the controls. "Morning Tiana."

"Good morning, sir." Smiling to Amalia, she said: "And good morning to you, sweet pea. Where can I send you today?"

Amalia smiled back and chirped: "We's gotta wake Mommy up! Can yous please send us to Paca… Pacifa… meeeeh!! _Pa-ci-fic_ Watcher, pwease?"

Laughing a little at the girl's pronunciation problem, Tiana replied: "Absolutely." Typing in the commands, she watched the screen for a moment before the access codes came through. "Everything's set, just step onto the platform to be on your way."

With a smile, Amalia hopped onto the platform, tugging on Red's hand to get him to hurry.

Following suit, Red entered the energy field. As soon as the pair reformed in Pacific Watcher, he chuckled as Amalia resumed pulling him towards the door. "Hey Collin."

Collin laughed at the sight of Red being pulled along by the much smaller Reploid, before raising his hand in a half-salute. "Yo," he said simply before the two had disappeared from the room. Collin shook his head with a chuckle. "Kids…"

Amalia, of course, didn't hear and just kept on pulling Red along down the hallway, past several of the Hunters that were already up and about. They got a pretty good distance, before…

"Mornin'," a familiar voice said simply, followed shortly by a caw of greeting. Ami smiled brightly upon spotting the brunette Hunter.

"Ohayo, Chibi-san!!"

"Heya squirt! Yo, Red! 'sup?" she asked cheekily.

"We have a delivery to make. Mother's Day and all…" Remembering the encounter as they were leaving, he pulled his hand free of Amalia's momentarily. "Oh, before I forget… we ran into an old friend of yours yesterday, while we were preparing. A guy named Vince. Guitarist, decent skill, saw him playing at the Galleria Mall just north of my base." Gesturing to the girl at his side, he added: "She noticed him playing one of your favorite melodies."

"Vinnie?" Chibiki asked with a snicker. "So tha's where the guy disappeared off to!" Removing her shades, she said casually: "Used to be in the same Unit as me and Z. Have ta admit, I ain't seen 'im since after the Cross Hunter War."

Amalia cocked her head curiously. "Oy? Whens was tha??"

"A loooooooong time ago, girl. Now ya two git! Z still oughta be in her room 's far as I know, so…" Shrugging simply, she put her shades back on and started off the other way. "Might catch ya later! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Chibi-san!!" Ami called out.

"Later." Red said with a small wave as he turned away. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go pay Mommy a visit." A few minutes later, the pair reached Zeal's bedroom. Lifting Amalia into his arms again, Red gestured for the girl to knock on the door.

Ami nodded and rapped her fist against the door. And a few seconds later, they heard: "Door's open, you two." Ami blinked and looked at Red curiously, the look on her face asking 'How'd she do tha??'

Red just shrugged, opening the door as he let the girl down. Making sure that both his and Amalia's gifts were hidden from view (hers behind her back, his in his gauntlet compartment), he greeted "Hey Z."

Zeal nodded in greeting as she blew some steam away from the cup she was holding. She was seated on the couch in the living room, probably taking it easy before taking on the day, if the magazine spread over her lap was any indication. Delta was napping in his basket next to the couch, though he looked out through one eye briefly as Amalia and Red entered, before pillowing his head with his paws.

After taking a small sip of her tea, Zeal finally smiled at the two. "Morning, Ami, Red. You two enjoy yourselves yesterday?" she asked casually as Ami toddled over.

"Zug-zug!" Amalia chirped with a small thumbs-up, making sure to keep her gift behind her back.

"Ran into an old friend of Chibi's while we were out. She said he was in your unit at one point. Vince, or Vinnie as she called him." Sitting down in one of the other chairs in the room, Red leaned back, relaxing a bit. "Nice guy."

As Ami climbed up onto the couch, Zeal chuckled. "Vincent, eh? Yeah, he used to be, before retiring. We haven't really seen him since then." Closing the magazine she'd been reading and placing it on the coffee-table, she finally asked: "So what else were you doing yesterday?"

Amalia tugged on the sleeve of her mother's uniform, making Z look over. With a smile, Ami held out the small gift. "For yous, Mommy!"

"…?? Nani?" Accepting the gift, she looked at it curiously. "What's this for all of a sudden?"

Chuckling at her confusion, Red rose from his seat, opening his arm compartment. "I guess you haven't looked at the calendar recently either." Placing his gift on the table on top of her magazine, Red simply said with a smile "Happy Mother's Day, Zeal."

Zeal blinked once, before realization dawned and she looked ready to slap herself to her head, but decided not to at the last second. "Yeah, you're right… I haven't. Then again, I didn't have a reason to remember it before now…"

"C'mon, Mommy! Open it!!" Ami chirped, almost bouncing off the couch.

"Ami, stop jumping on the couch already and settle down," Zeal laughed, shaking her head before she studied the gift she was holding. Turning it over several times, she frowned. "Why do they always have to… Ah." Finding the piece of tape holding the wrapping together, she carefully peeled it loose without tearing the wrapping to bits.

Delta had perked up at Red's words, and was now looking around a bit sleepily, before he yawned and walked over curiously, sniffing at the gift Red had left on the table as Zeal fiddled with the wrapping. Eventually, Zeal managed to get the package open and tipped it above her hand, allowing the necklace inside to slip out. As soon as she saw the pendant, her eyes widened a little and she whistled in awe.

"Wow…" Zeal took it between her fingers and studied the four circles intently, a small smile appearing on her face.

Amalia smiled brightly. "Ne, ne, do yous like it?"

"Like it?" Zeal repeated with a chuckle, before reaching out to ruffle the girl's hair. "You bet I do. Thank you." Ami's smile widened a little at that.

Turning to pick up the second gift, Red said "I wrapped this one personally, so it should be easier to open." As he held it out for her, she could see that only a single well-placed piece of tape held the wrapping together, the paper likely to blossom outward once said piece was removed. "Might not be as dazzling, but I thought you'd like it just the same."

Taking the gift, Zeal took a moment to weigh it in the palm of her hand, before starting on the package. It didn't take long for the paper to unwrap on its own, and Zeal looked at the contents with a confused frown. Picking up the locket, she looked it over a few times, before she seemed to realize what it was. With a click, the locket opened and she looked inside.

If one had to describe the look on the blunette's face with one word; dumbfound, would be it. However, that lasted for about a minute, before she smiled warmly. She clicked it shut again, almost tenderly and looked up silently.

"…Arigato," she said sincerely, before turning to Ami. "To both of you."

Amalia smiled and scampered onto her mother's lap, throwing her small arms around the blunette's neck. "I love you, Mommy!"

"Same here, kiddo…" Zeal said, holding on to the small girl, still smiling. Looking up to Red, she said Thanks, Red… I mean it…

I know… Ruffling his daughter's hair, Red briefly rested his hand on Zeal's shoulder. "Happy Mother's Day, partner… I'll see you both later." Stepping back, he gave a nod to Delta before warping from the room, the small pillar of flame vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

Delta watched him go, before he hopped onto the couch. The wolf moved over and licked at Ami's face, making the girl yelp in surprise. "Delta-kuuun!" she whined, reaching out and hugging the wolf as well, who barked happily.

Zeal just watched it with a smile on her face, and, for what had to be the first time in months, almost half a year, she managed to forget about the war, and just enjoy life, if only for a moment.

'Happy Mother's Day indeed…'


	6. Secret's Guardian 26XX

_**Secret's Guardian (26XX)**_

"Man… this kinda weather just ain't normal!" Chibiki complained, wiping some sweat from her forehead, _again_. After the chilling weather almost a month back, it was almost strange that the thermometers now all pointed to 32 degrees Celsius. Like Chibiki had said; it just wasn't normal.

Ami watched the brunette with a bit of a smile. She wasn't really that bothered by the hot weather, as she was wearing some light clothes, consisting of pale yellow shorts, and a pale red shirt, with her usual sandals on her feet. As for Chibi… she wasn't really wearing anything else than normal.

"Maybe yous shoul'n't have worn black then," Amalia chirped happily.

"Yeah, yeah…" the brunette grumbled as she dropped back against the ground, hands pillowing her head. She'd offered to take the small girl out to the beach near Pacific Watcher with the scorching weather they were having. It didn't much help…

After a while, though…

"So whacha givin' yer ol' man, eh?" the brunette asked finally.

Ami didn't answer immediately, before she grinned and chirped: "Not telling!!"

"Ah, shoot…" Chibi mumbled with a small chuckle.

Amalia tried not to let her worry show on her face. She knew that Father's Day was tomorrow, but she still hadn't thought of anything. And she was beginning to run out of time. Still, she figured there was always one thing she could do in order for her to find something.

"Ne, can wes head back now?"

"Whuh? Oh, sure… Though I might be gettin' back here with Axl and Miranda and all…"

* * *

After having arrived at Pacific Watcher, the Hunters' temporary HQ, Ami toddled off, waving her surrogate aunt goodbye before the girl was out of sight. Once she couldn't see the brunette anymore, she took a sidepath, quickly descending a staircase leading into the basement.

Moving as fast as she could, she finally found the door she'd been looking for. As quietly as she could, she entered the door and shut it behind her, though that didn't go as quietly as she would've liked…

The blunette in the room yowled at the slam of the door before she whipped around in surprise. Spotting the girl, she sighed. "Ami… at least _knock_!" she mumbled.

"Sowwy…" Amalia chirped as she toddled over. Zeal shook her head and lifted the girl up in her arms. "But… can yous help?"

"Depends on what the problem is," Zeal said simply, smiling a little at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Holding her kitty close to her, Ami sighed, before she said: "I dunno anythin' to get Daddy…"

Zeal blinked, several times, looking a little confused, before it seemed to register. "Oh wait… Father's Day's coming up, ain't it?" Ami nodded. "Esh, I gotta start investing in a calendar for once, this forgetting the date is getting out of hand…" Smiling a little, she finally turned off her computer. "Well, we might as well go look for something then, eh?"

Amalia smiled brightly. "Wai! Ne, where's we going?"

"Oh I can think of a good place to do some shopping…"

* * *

After a brief trip to the Warp Center, the two Reploids found themselves walking through the sand-covered streets of Cairo. The place was, needless to say, quite busy, regardless of the heat of the African sun. Amalia stuck close to her mother and held on to her hand to avoid getting lost within all the people's legs. "Meh… Chibi-san woul'n't have liked this…"

"With how she always dresses, no, she wouldn't," Zeal chuckled, as they moved on ahead. "Now… where was that shop?"

Ami tugged on her mother's hand. "Do yous know the way?"

"A bit. Liana and Ante showed me around once or twice," Zeal commented with a chuckle.

After that, it didn't take her long to spot the shop she'd been looking for. It wasn't really much, and most of the things they sold were cards, or statuettes. It took Ami about 5 seconds to realize it was a store completely dedicated to Yu-Gi-Oh. "Wowie!!"

Zeal smirked. "When Liana and Ante started Ra's Tournament, this shop came about and began selling more than just cards." Pushing her daughter on, the blunette said: "Now, go see if you can find something in here. Just make sure you don't knock anything over."

"Okiday!" Ami chirped and started walking off, taking careful note of where she was going. To say that she was impressed was an understatement. Everywhere she looked, she was confronted with statuettes of Duel Monsters she either recognized from what she had seen in earlier battles, or some that seemed to resemble them to a certain degree. She even saw Exodia somewhere, but she didn't like him too much.

Glancing back and forth, her eyes suddenly fell on something sitting on one of the tables, shimmering white in the light and three tentacles of some kind extending from it. However, after a moment, Ami smiled brightly and chirped: "Mommy! Mommy!!"

Zeal, who had been examining a number of different cards, looked up, before she walked over. "What's wrong, Ami?" she asked.

Said girl was hopping on her spot, pointing toward the table excitedly. Zeal followed her finger, and couldn't help but smirk. "I should've known…" she mumbled, looking down at the statuette of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, each of its heads roaring at its opponent.

"Ne, ne! Can we get that one?" Ami asked brightly.

Zeal couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Alright alright, easy." After ruffling her daughter's hair, Zeal carefully picked up the statuette, before she headed for the counter. Ami smiled and hurried after, until her gaze shifted to something else.

Looking toward Zeal, who was walking toward the counter, Ami toddled over to what she had seen, carefully picking it up. It was a cylinder of some kind, with six columns of all 26 letters of the alphabet on them. The ends of the tube looked like they could be opened, but it seemed they were shut tight as Ami tried to open it. Blinking, she plopped down on the ground and began spinning the columns around and around, trying a number of different words she already had in her vocabulary, just to see if she could.

"Ami!" The girl yelped and almost dropped the cylinder if Zeal hadn't snatched it up in time. "For the love of… Don't do that. You don't know how fragile this thing might be."

Ami pouted a little, and whispered: "Gomen…"

Zeal sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "It's alright. Just be a bit more careful next time, okay?"

"Zug-zug!" the girl chirped. Zeal smiled, before turning to the cylinder in her hand. Frowning a little, she took a moment to study it.

"…A cryptex…"

"Oy? Wha's a creep-text?"

Zeal didn't answer immediately, and instead, allowed a small smirk. "I have a feeling this'll come in handy, too… C'mon." Taking hold of her daughter's hand, she led the girl to the counter. Amalia only blinked and watched the cryptex in her mother's hand as she walked, wondering what was going on.

As they approached the counter, the clerk looked up as he finished wrapping up the gift for Red. "Ah. I see you found her?" he asked politely, a bit of an Egyptian accent to his voice as he tried to speak proper English.

"Yes. If you don't mind, I'd also want to add this one to the purchase," Zeal said with a nod, holding up the cryptex.

"As you wish. It's a bit expansive though… I also didn't fill it with vinegar or scrolls," the clerk said as he accepted the cylinder from her.

"Won't be a problem. I'm sure I can find those myself." As Zeal said that, she took the package holding the statuette and gave it to Ami. "Be careful with that, okay?"

"Okiday!" Amalia chirped brightly, holding it close to her chest.

Smiling, at the sight of her daughter guarding the package, she turned to the clerk. "So how much will this cost us?"

After quickly calculating, the man said: "Total cost is 540 zenny, Ma'am."

"Alright." Zeal produced a simple plastic card from her gauntlet and handed it to the clerk. Accepting the card, he slid it through the reader as the amount of zenny was instantly subtracted from the Hunters' funds. After handing it back and tucking the cryptex in a box, the man said with a warm smile: "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Same to you," Zeal said with a nod, accepting both the card and the cryptex, before she started walking out, making sure Ami was still behind her. Said girl made sure not to trip over anything as she hurried after her mother quickly.

"Ne, Mommy? Wha's a creep-text?" Ami asked again.

Zeal smiled at the girl. "I'll explain when we get home, alright?"

Amalia pouted a little, before she smiled and nodded. "Okie!"

"I thought I heard familiar voices," someone quipped from behind them, making them look up in surprise. Zeal smiled upon seeing who it was.

Ami brightened almost instantly and turned around. "Ohayo, Liana-san!!"

The tri-haired girl smiled and bowed politely to the much smaller Reploid. "Good day to you as well, Amalia. How have you been doing?"

"We're doing okie!" Amalia was not about to tell Liana why they were there. Zeal caught on, shaking her head softly before recalling something.

"Ah, Liana?" she asked. "Do you think you could spare us some papyrus scrolls?"

Liana blinked curiously. "Papyrus? For whatever reason would you need those?"

Zeal smirked simply. Amalia was about to speak, but Zeal just placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder to silence her. "That, would be none of your business. Okay?"

The other Reploid looked at them for a moment, before smiling warmly. "Very well. You have your secrets, as does everyone. I can accept that." The girl reached into a pouch, and pulled out a number of scrolls of the material Zeal had asked for. "These are the only ones I have on me right now. Will this do?"

Zeal nodded. "It's fine. Arigato."

"Quite welcome, old friend."

Ami smiled. She always _had_ liked Liana and Ante.

* * *

The trip back to PW hardly took them as long. Afterward, the two retreated to Zeal's lab.

Zeal set the gifts on the table and pulled out the cryptex again. Amalia climbed onto table, watching as her mother entered a word the clerk had given her along onto the cryptex, which allowed her to slide the cap off easily. "…How does tha work?"

The blunette smirked and set her daughter down onto the table. "First of, I'll answer your first question about the cryptex."

"Wai!"

Laughing at the reaction, Zeal continued. "A cryptex is kind of like a guardian. A guardian of secrets."

"Huh??" Ami cocked her head sideways curiously.

"The cryptex contains a thin vial, which contains vinegar. Inside of the vial, is a space that allows you to place in a scroll." Z pulled out the scrolls Liana had given them at that point. "You write down your secret on a scroll of papyrus, which you put inside the cryptex after putting the vinegar in."

"But why vinegar? It smells…"

Zeal laughed. "Simple; if you sprinkle papyrus with vinegar, the papyrus will dissolve into nothing. So if the vial inside the cryptex breaks…" Z quirked an eyebrow at Ami, trying to see if she got the message.

Ami blinked in confusion, before it dawned to her. "The scroll with the secret is gone!!"

"Exactly. The only way to get to the secret contained inside, is to guess the keyword that opens the cryptex. Of course, there are over a million combinations, seeing as the keyword doesn't necessarily have to be a word. It can just as well be a random combination of letters."

Ami nodded. "Tha's… lots…"

Zeal smiled. "Exactly. Now, here's what we're gonna do." Handing a scroll to Ami, she continued. "We each have one scroll. Both of us will write down something onto it for Daddy. That will be our secret. It will be up to Dad to guess the keyword in order to get the secret we've hidden from him."

The small girl brightened. She knew what this was like. "Treasure hunt!!"

"Bingo. Now, you start for now, and I'll go and get some vinegar."

With a happy chirp, Ami accepted the scroll, along with a pencil and crayons Zeal had pulled out. Once she had everything, she lay down on her tummy on the table and started doodling on the scroll happily. Zeal watched it for a moment, before she stood and went to collect some vinegar from the cafeteria.

Ami barely noticed, starting with a few basic shapes, before starting to add details. Though not as good as her mother, she was pretty skilled at drawing chibi-style. And she was putting that to good use at that point. As she was drawing, she was humming the Song of Prayer to herself.

Once she had the basic outlines done, she grabbed the crayons and started coloring. She did her best to draw within the lines, though she failed at that a number of times, though not as much as she used to when she had first started drawing.

Finally…

"Done!!" she chirped as she sat up, holding her drawing up with a bright smile.

Zeal laughed as she entered just as Ami said that. "Good to know." Holding up a bottle of pale yellow liquid. "Took me longer than expected, though."

Grabbing the cryptex, she held it out to Ami. "Hold this steady."

Setting her scroll well out of reach, she crawled forward and held the cryptex in both hands. Zeal reached inside and gently removed a thin circle of glass from the vial. Pulling loose the cork from the bottle of vinegar, Z then carefully began pouring the vinegar in the vial. Ami watched curiously as her mother did that. Once the vial was filled and secured, Zeal placed it back in its box to avoid it from breaking.

"Now… I'll just have to work on my scroll now."

Amalia watched as her mother grabbed a calligraphy pen from a drawer, and a pot of ink. Z then began the delicate process of writing down a message in Ancient Japanese, starting from the right, and working her way down and left.

Finally, Zeal rolled up her scroll. Ami grabbed hers and did the same, though she rolled it up over her mother's. After that, Zeal placed the scrolls inside the cryptex, and grabbed the cap. Ami looked over, and noticed the letters on the inside. "'s Tha where we enter the keyword??"

"Hmhmm." Zeal tapped a finger to the table. "But what to use…? Something simple, yet at the same time not…"

Amalia tapped the side of her head in thought, clearly doing her share of thinking as well. "…Meeeeeeh! I dunno anythin'…"

Zeal looked at Ami, and suddenly smiled. "I do."

"Eh?" Zeal spun the letters in the cap and showed it Amalia when she was done. Ami blinked, before she giggled. "You sure he won't know?"

"Hmm… we'll just have to see." Once she was sure she made no errors in the spelling, she clicked the cap on the cryptex, and spun the letters around into random order. "There. That oughta do it…"

"But… how's he gonna guess it?" Amalia asked.

"Simple; we give him a riddle to figure it out."

Grabbing a welder, Zeal began to burn a message within the cryptex's box. Ami watched it, before she said: "I can't read it…"

Z just smirked. "There's a trick to it. I'll teach you later."

"Wai!!"

Once she was done with that, Zeal gently placed the cryptex in the box, and clicked the box shut again. "And, we're done."

Amalia smiled brightly. "You think Daddy will like it?"

"I'm sure he will."

* * *

As morning came the next morning, Ami blinked cutely, before she sat up and yawned. "Meh…"

"Morning sleepin' beauty," Zeal commented, taking a sip from a cup of tea. Ami rubbed at her eyes a bit tiredly, before she suddenly remembered what the day was.

"Mak!" she yelped, jumping out of bed – and nearly falling over in the process. Zeal just managed to stop her.

Chuckling, she said calmly: "Easy there, girl. He ain't gonna be running away, you know."

"But…"

"Take it easy, will ya?" Zeal laughed. "How about getting dressed _first_ before rushing off?"

Amalia blinked, before she noticed she was still in her jammies. "Whoopsies."

* * *

Once Ami had taken the time to get dressed, Zeal pulled out a backpack, in which they put the two gifts for Red. And as soon as they were sure there was no chance of either of the gifts breaking did they head off. Zeal carried the pack, deciding against wearing her armor that day.

Of course, Amalia was like a bundle of nerves at that point as they moved through the hallways, heading for the Warp Center. As soon as they got her, Amalia ran over to Ginger and tugged on her arm. "Ne, ne, Ginger-san! Can yous send us to Daddy's place, please?" she quipped.

Ginger blinked a little, before she smiled. "Yeah, sure. Don't see why not." Turning to her console, Ginger entered a series of codes, and waited as the access codes were then displayed. "Alrighty! Just hop onto the platform."

Ami jumped on before Ginger even had the chance to finish, shortly followed by her mother, whom shook her head at her daughter's enthusiasm. Regardless of that, Zeal allowed a tiny smirk, before the two were warped away.

About a minute later, they reappeared at CSHQ. Blinking her eyes open, Zeal turned to the Reploid in charge. "Hello, Tiana."

"Good morning Ma'am, Amalia." The girl replied with a smile, "I assume you're here to see the Commander?"

"No, we're here for the pope, alright?" Zeal asked with a chuckle. "Of course that's why we're here."

Amalia grabbed her mother's hand and hopped off the platform pulling Zeal along as well. "C'mon Mommy! Le's go le's go!"

Zeal laughed softly before she called out as she was pulled off: "I might see ya later!"

Giggling a bit, Tiana called after them "He's in the Training Room!"

"Arigato!" Zeal called out, before she finally reached down and picked up the small girl.

"Oy!"

"Easy, squirt. I told you, he won't be running away." Amalia pouted, but allowed Z to carry her as the blonde headed in the direction of the Training Room. After that, it wasn't that hard to figure out where Red was at.

As they (quietly) walked into the room, they spotted Red amongst a wave of numerous enemies, wielding the Spirit Blade, Zabimaru, to take out wave after wave of drones that kept on warping in. Zeal shook her head and brought her thumb and forefinger into her mouth before she let out a loud whistle.

"Hey! Is this a private party or can anyone enter?"

"Huh?" Red's attention immediately shifted to the pair, but at the worst possible time. "YAH!" Barely avoiding a heavy hit, the Mage leapt into the air and landed in the center of the largest group. "Hold on a sec!" As he landed, his blade flashed as he triggered the special attack he had been working on. "ARS ARCANUM!" In a flurry of extending attacks (which Zeal would undoubtedly recognize from when he used the finisher on Lenna's Golla form), Red tore through well over half of the remaining numbers, giving him a clearer view of his visitors. "Oh, hey guys. Computer, suspend!"

"Acknowledged." Each of the drones still intact froze in their places, ready to resume or shut down, depending on the user's next command.

Briefly reaching under his visor to wipe the sweat from his forehead, the Chaos Mage of Fire walked over to where the girls were waiting. "Sorry 'bout that… What's up?"

Zeal gave him one look and quipped: "Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't look at a calendar regularly, ne?"

Ami giggled before she reached over and hugged Red around his neck. "Happy Father's Day!!" she chirped.

Blinking at the suddenness of the statement, the Mage chuckled a little as he returned Ami's hug. "I knew it was close, but not _that_ close…" Raising his voice a bit, he ordered "Computer, end program."

"Acknowledged. Simulation Terminated. Battle Results: Drones defeated – 3608. Highest Streak – 246 kills. Highest Combo – 119 hits."

'Hm… not bad for an hour's work…' Smiling to the others, he said "Why don't we go someplace a little more comfortable, eh?"

"Would be nice. How about we head 'up' then?" Zeal asked simply, cocking her head up toward the sky a little.

Catching the hint, Red nodded. "To the Gate it is then…" Smiling at the girl he now held, he said "Now it's my turn to show you my secret place, kiddo. I call it Heaven's Gate. I think you'll like it up there." Leading the way to his lab, he typed in a few commands onto the main console. As the final one was input, a part of the back wall opened up to reveal a small Warp Station, one preprogrammed for a single location. "Just need to punch in the access code, and…" The capsule beeped as the energy field activated. "Up we go."

Zeal set the girl back down, whom blinked curiously and climbed into the capsule. Zeal rolled her eyes and followed, before turning to Red. "Coming or what?"

Smirking, Red just entered the field, the three warping out.

* * *

As they arrived at Red's personal skyroom, the reason why he called it Heaven's Gate was made clear. The walls of the hexagonal room were composed of a durable alloy that could be converted to a transparent form, which allowed its occupants to look outside. Since it was situated at the edge of the atmosphere, looking up granted a breathtaking view of the cosmos, while looking down yielded a soothing stretch of pale blue, the sunlight playing with the thin layer of air. At the moment, the western two wall panels were set to transparent, preventing the still-rising sun from flooding the room with too much light.

"Welcome to my private sanctuary." Sitting in one of the chairs, Red gestured for his guests to do the same. "This is about as peaceful a place as you can get these days."

Amalia was, needless to say, awestruck by the room. She spun around trying to take in everything at once, before she ran over to a chair and climbed on. Of course, being as small as she was, that wasn't something easily accomplished.

Zeal chuckled a little as she pulled off her pack and set it on the ground before she dropped back into a chair, looking around the room as well. She had to admit, it had been a while that she'd last been there, but that didn't really matter now, of course. Looking over to Ami, she smiled upon seeing the girl looking out through the window toward the stars.

"No kidding…" she mumbled before reaching into her bag. "Ami!"

Amalia blinked and looked over. "Hai?" As soon as she spotted Zeal removing one of the packages she'd brought, the girl smiled and hopped back down from the chair and toddled over. Taking the present, she then headed over to Red and held up the package with a bright smile.

Accepting it with a smirk, he ruffled the girl's hair. "How did I know…?" Turning it over a few times in his hands, he tried to find where the wrappings were sealed together. "C'mon, where are… ah, here we go." Unwrapping the package, he pulled out the dragon statue, letting out a whistle as he saw the masterful craftsmanship. "Now this… this is cool… Thank you so much!" Giving his daughter a hug, he rose and looked around the room for a moment. "I gotta find someplace nice for this…" Finding a spot, he moved over and gently placed it on the table next to the main console. "Perfect."

Zeal smirked a little, before she pulled out the box containing the cryptex, standing up for the moment. "Here, this'll keep you busy for a while," she said as she handed it over to Red while Ami climbed back in her chair, smiling brightly.

Giving her a confused look as he accepted the second gift, Red unwrapped it a bit easier than he had the first one. Once he saw what it was, realization hit. "Ah… I see… A cryptex…" Turning it over in his hands, he found the clue written on the outside, but he couldn't quite make it out as it was. "Hmm…" His Scan Visor helped solve that puzzle, the probe revealing that the message was written in reverse, requiring a mirror to read it correctly. "Heh… Computer, shift panel three to setting six."

"Processing…" The wall panel he referred to immediately shifted form to reflective metal, the resolution sharp enough to provide the reflected image Red needed.

"Now then…" Holding it up so he could see it correctly, he softly read it to himself: "'Speaking of hopes and aspirations… Working hard only to achieve that… While writing in ciphers… To hide her secrets…'" He paused before reading the last line, a wry chuckle escaping his lips. "'La reli um Elecue'" Turning to Zeal again, he quipped "And this is supposed to help me open it?"

Zeal chuckled. "That's all you get, Red. No hints whatsoever."

Ami giggled. "Yeah! 's Your present an all, but ya gotta earn our secrets!"

With a resigned sigh, Red nodded. "I'll figure it out somehow…" Smiling at them, he pulled Zeal into a hug, gesturing for Ami to get up off the chair to join as well. "Thank you guys."

The small girl beamed and hopped off again, running toward her parents and hugging her father around his neck, while Zeal placed a hand on her back and ruffled her hair softly. "You'lls figure it out Daddy! I know yous will!!"

Releasing them, Red nodded. "I know. I'll get it eventually. And I'll call you guys when I do."

Before he could say anything else, though, he suddenly got a conk to his head. "And for another thing; you're the only 'guy' around here, Red," Zeal chuckled. Ami smiled a little as Zeal stood up, before looking toward the window again. Noting the slightly longing look in the girl's eyes, Zeal shook her head softly.

"Ami." The small girl turned to Zeal curiously. "Why don't you stay here for a bit and see if you can make out any shapes in those stars?"

The small girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically, before she hopped back onto her chair and turned to look to the stars. Zeal just shook her head. Turning to Red, she said: "She rarely gets to see 'em, so might as well let her, huh?"

Rubbing his head from the whack, Red nodded agreement. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere. You're both welcome to stay as long as you like." Looking at the cryptex again, he said "I think I'll get started on that while she's stargazing."

Zeal chuckled. "Knock yourself out," she commented, taking a seat and undoing her hair silently, while Ami started drawing things in midair, smiling contently.

Smiling himself, Red joined his family and began trying the figure out the password to open the lock.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

"…nope, that ain't it either…" Red muttered, placing the puzzle down in his lap for a moment to think. 'Maybe there's something in that clue that I'm missing…' Reviewing the message in his head, he tossed about a couple different ideas before a single word lit up in his mind. "Of course… it's perfect…" Spinning the letters, he softly spoke the translation he was attempting. "My… name… is… A…mal… i…a…" And, with a soft click, the lock released. "And there we go."

At the sound of the cap releasing the cylinder, Zeal looked up, allowing a small smirk as she saw he had the cryptex figured out. "Took you long enough," she commented, tying up her hair, which was now styled in a simple braid. Zeal turned to Ami and was about to call for her, but snapped her mouth shut at the last second.

The small girl had tumbled asleep somewhere during the 4, 5 hours it had taken Red to decipher the keyword, and she was now clinging to her kitty tightly as she slept. Zeal allowed a smile, but said nothing else of it.

Smiling warmly at the sight, Red carefully removed the scrolls from the container. "Now, let's see here…" Pulling Amalia's away from Zeal's, he looked at it for a moment before chuckling softly. "Now _this_ I like."

Amalia's scroll was a drawing of the first seven Chaos Mages. It showed Red tinkering on some sort of invention with Aquaris looking over his shoulder, Elec being chased around by one very ticked off Leo (of which the first was blowing the latter a raspberry, whom also had his hair braided at that point), Terra watching the chase disinterestedly, and Zephyr sleeping on a cloud, a couple of z's drawn over his head. Choras was in the center of the group, simply watching the events around him.

Zeal chuckled at the drawing, shaking her head. "Esh… They're almost as bad as X and Zero…" she mumbled.

"Almost…" Placing it on the table, he picked up the second scroll. "That leaves yours…" Unrolling it, he began reading the passage.

"_Ohayo/konnichiwa/konbanwa (depends on how long it took you to crack the keyword) Red._

_I don't really have that much to say, except this; thank you. For everything. Nowadays, it's getting harder and harder to find people you can actually trust, not to mention people who decide to stick around until their time is up, if you know what I mean._

_Anyway, this might sound a bit morbid, but if I, for some reason, expire before my time, please take care of Amalia, okay? Chances of me dying are minimum, I know, but still… Of course, I'll do everything I can to prevent that from happening, but life is unpredictable like that. You never know how much time you've got left._

_What else? Oh yeah. Something I realized that might come in handy sometime._

_Memories are nice… but that's all they are._

_Thank you_

_Zeal_"

Silently lowering the scroll, Red smiled a bit, turning his head slightly to put Zeal within his line of sight. "You know… I should be the one thanking you…" Rising from his seat, he placed the scroll on the table next to their daughter's. "You… gave me a family again… and for that, I can never truly thank you enough…" Looking over at the sleeping girl, he sighed a little. "I promise I'll take care of her if you ever can't… so long as you'll do the same if I'm the one to fall first…"

Zeal allowed a smile, one you could barely see unless you knew it was there. "You won't have to worry about that. As long as there's still life in these old joints, I'm not about to let anything happen to her." Looking over toward the sleeping girl as she curled around the white bundle of fluff she always carried with her, Zeal smiled as she tucked her bangs behind her ears, before turning back to Red. "Ne, happy Father's Day."

Smiling back, Red let his gaze fall on Amalia again. "Thank you… both of you…" Taking the scrolls and hanging them up on the wall behind the dragon, he thought to himself 'A very happy Father's Day indeed…'


End file.
